A Drastic Change
by Shiro-Neko-Hanyou
Summary: After the final battel with Naraku, Inuyasha begins acting diffrent. How will this affect Kagome, and what happens when he want's to live with her? COMPLETE! But reviews are still apriciated :D
1. Chapter 1

A drastic change

Chapter one

Kagome was on her way to the well again. She had to restock on supplies and ramen. She knew that if she didn't bring ramen Inuyasha would drag her back to her time to get it. Speaking of Inuyasha, where was that unbelievably hot hanyou right now? Normally he would be trying to keep her from going back, even now when Naraku was dead and the Shikon no Tama completed. Kagome thought back to the day after they had killed Naraku…

Flashback

The Inu-goro were on their way back to Kaede's village and they were all a bit tense, because Inuyasha had been gradually wounded. He had protected Kagome as Naraku tried to pierce her with one of his tentacles. Inuyasha had thrown himself in front of her and he himself was pierced trough the stomach just like the second battle Sesshomaru. Kagome had been so furious that she had shot 3 purifying at him and killed him.

He perished into the air, and Kagome could see the rest of the Shikon no Tama laying on the ground but she didn't get it. Instead she fell to her knees right beside Inuyasha, exhausted from purifying, and pulled his head into her lap. She stroked his hair and kissed on the forehead. As he opened his eyes a little blush stained his cheeks.

"Thanks for saving me" she said, and half expected him a rough remark, but I didn't come.

Instead he said;

"You are welcome "and grabbed her head so that their foreheads were touching.

end

And since then he had been very nice to her, considering that normally they had an argument every day and now it was only 4-5 times a month!

Kagome arrived at the well and Inuyasha sat on the lib of it, as usual.

She walked up to him and said;

"I have to go home to restock on supplies"

"I won't let you" he said looking sad and lost.

'not this again! Why does he have to look at me that way! ' "Inuyasha, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure"

"why don't you want me to go back to my time? I mean, I understand why you didn't want me to when the jewel wasn't completed, but now? Why?"

He looked away from her like he usually did when asked a personal question.

She sighed, and just as she thought that he wasn't going to tell, he turned to her and looked into her eyes saying;

"Because I'm afraid you'll leave us for good"

'Leave them for good? Oh Inuyasha, how could you think that?' "I would never do that! I- "

"I know you wouldn't do that but what if the well gets sealed while you're on the other side? What then? " He said taking a step closer. She blushed, nervous of what his intensions might be.

"I-I Hadn't thought of that… " She whispered.

Suddenly she felt strong arms around her and looked op at Inuyasha as he continued;

"I wouldn't know what I would do if I lost you" He, too, whispered.

"but what about Kikyo" She asked, mentally slapping herself for her stupidity. She thought he was going to turn away, but he managed to surprise her another time by saying;

"I don't love her"

She looked at him with hopeful eyes and he smiled at her as he kept on talking.

"I never did. Besides, she's dead"

A/N: Uuuuh! Surprise, surprise! He finally said those words we all longed to hear. This IS my first fic, so bear with me if it suck (though I don't think it will)

I don't know how long it will take for me to upload the next chapter but I hope it will be soon.

P.S: Just a note, i was brought to attention by one reader that Inuyasha wouldn't say "I never loved her" But I would like to explain that. He never loved her, in my opinion, he just had a kind of feeling of loneliness, and he longed for love, so he took comfort in her. He never loved her, just felt longing.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

"Wh-what?" Kagome asked. She didn't understand. Inuyasha just stood there looking at her and just as he was about to lean in closer, an arrow shot right past between their heads. Just as another one was about to hit Kagome, Inuyasha managed to push her to the ground with him on top.

He looked to the side and saw Kikyo standing at the edge of the forest, bow ready to fire another arrow if he moved.

"Kikyo! What do you think you are doing?" He yelled in an rage filled voice.

"I'm just getting rid of what's in my way! You belong to me! I'm going to take you with me to hell and you are going to move out of the way so I can kill that-that… Whore!" And with that said she shot the next arrow. It hit Kagome right in the stomach! Now Inuyasha was really pissed. He drew Tetsusaiga, letting it transform and killed Kikyo with the Kaze no Kizu. As she perished into thin air, Inuyasha was at Kagome's side in seconds, lifting her up into his lap.

"Kagome! Are you alright? What am I saying of course you aren't"

"It-it hurts so badly! Please help me."

"Okay, but it's going to hurt really bad"

He laid her back onto the ground carefully. He broke the end with the feathers off and rolled her onto her side. He took a deep breath and Kagome gritted her teeth, then Inuyasha began to push it through all the way through her back.

It hurt like hell and Kagome screamed, falling into unconsciousness from the pain.

Inuyasha panicked and didn't know what to do. Just then he heard a sound from the bushes and out came Sango and Miroku.

"What happened? We heard screams and- oh my god, Kagome!" Sango said running up to Kagome and Inuyasha.

"Who did this?" Miroku asked, standing a few feet away from them.

"Kikyo"

"Kikyo… thought as much… where did she go?"

"I killed her"

This startled both Sango and Miroku. They hadn't thought that he'd ever do it.

"How can I save her?" Inuyasha asked "There's hardly anything we can do here… She sure has internal bleedings."

Miroku stood thinking for a short moment, then said;

"Take her to her time. There they'll know what to do"

Without saying anything he quickly swept her into his arms and jumped down the well.

"Do you think she'll be all right?" Sango asked Miroku.

"I hope she does… I don't even want to think about what would happen to Inuyasha if she died"

'''''''''

As Inuyasha came out of the well house, he realized that he didn't know where he should go!

It was just his luck that at that moment Kagome's mom came home.

"Well hello Inuyasha! What can I do for yo- Oh Kagome! What happened?" She said as she ran towards Inuyasha dropping her grocery bag.

"She was hit by an arrow. Please how can I help her?" Inuyasha said almost on the wedge of tears.

"Come on. I'll bring you to the hospital. We'll have to hurry"

This was a bit shorter and there didn't happen so much sorry. and sorry for updating so late but I have exams coming up so I have to study for them. Sorry guys! Don't know when I'll be able to update again.

Reviewers from last chapter;

AnimeWannabe: Thanks!

Moonlight black rose: Haha! I couldn't agree more.

Whitemoon3311: Tanks! I'll try.

Mitsukai kara: tanks

Haunting hanyou: Thanks

Inu5: Thanks!

Ja ne!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

It had been two Days since they arrived at the hospital. Now Kagome was in a room for recovery.

Inuyasha sat beside her bed holding her hand. The nurses had tried to get him to leave so he could get some rest but that only resulted in them getting an angry growl.

He didn't understand completely what was going on. Kagome just laid there in the bed with tubes in her arms and a mask on her face. She looked as if she was dead if it wasn't for the rising and falling of her chest.

Kagome's mother came in with some clothes for Inuyasha since his own were smeared with blood.

"Dear? I have some clothes for you. Why don't you go into the bathroom and change while I keep an eye on Kagome?" she asked.

He looked at her for a moment before nodding and reluctantly letting go of Kagome's hand.

Inuyasha walked into the bathroom and when he was inside he looked at the clothing trying to figure out how to take them on.

Finally he came out of the bathroom wearing a pair of blue jeans and a black t-shirt. He immediately walked over to the bed and took up the same position from before.

As he sat there Kachi (Ms. Higurashi) watched him with a little smile on her lips. Normally she would be worried sick about her daughter not having woken up for two days, but oddly enough, she wasn't. Somehow she just knew that she was going to be okay.

T-T – T-T

A week later Inuyasha was a wreck. He hadn't been eating and his hair and clothes were dirty. He looked like shit. Kachi had tried to get him to change another time but he didn't want to. He just sat there looking at Kagome for any sign of awakening and listened to the quiet beep sound that rung through the room.

He sat stroking her hand when suddenly the beep began slowing, and the suddenly stopped into on long beeeeeeeeeeeeep. He panicked and didn't know what to do when a doctor and some nurses came in. Kachi had to pull him aside so they could save her daughter.

They shocked her a couple of times and tried cpr. But nothing happened. Just as they were about to declare her dead she woke up.

Inuyasha saw it and jumped up pushing the doctor aside to get to her.

"Kagome? Are you okay?" He asked

"Inuyasha? Where am I? What's going on?"

"You're in the hospital. Kikyo hit you with an arrow."

Kachi watched as they talked like there were no one else in the room and walked up to the doctor saying "I think we should leave them alone for a while."

He nodded and walked out of the room with the nurses and Kachi.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm okay just a little dizzy and my head hurts and my stomach hurts and my throat is dry and…"

"It doesn't sound to me like you're okay. Just relax I'm going to get you something to drink."

He went into the bathroom to get a cup of water. When he came out again Kagome sat up in the bed crying.

Inuyasha was by her side in seconds comforting her, stroking her back.

"What's wrong? Please don't cry! I hate it when you cry."

"I was so scared! I thought I was going to die! And I almost did, didn't I?" She said tears falling down her cheeks.

Inuyasha didn't know if he should tell her or not. What would her reaction be if he told her? What if he didn't?

He brought his hand up and whipped a tear of her cheek.

"You almost did but you came back. That is what matters." He said in a soft voice.

She was silent for a moment looking down on her hands in her lap.

"I saw my dad" she said.

"You did?"

"Yes, and my grandmother too. They told me to go back"

Inuyasha starred at her for a couple of second before saying

"I'm glad you did"

Kagome looked away a blush staining her cheeks.

"How long have I been here?"

Inuyasha thought for a moment.

"A Week and two days. I've been worried"

"You have?"

"Yes. Like I said that time by the well, I don't know what I'll do if I lost you"

Kagome blushed even harder. She felt a hand on her cheek again and it turned her towards Inuyasha. She looked into his eyes and was consumed by them. Very slowly there faces came closer and closer to each other until there lips finally met.

It was a very sweet and soft kiss but it held all the love they had to each other, and Kagome suddenly felt like all the pain went away.

Just then someone came into the room.

"Hey sweetie. How are you doing?"

"I'm fine mom, I feel better than ever"

"Really? Well that's good. The doctor said he was going to come and check you to see if you are ready to go home"

"Okay. Could you get me something to eat? I'm starving!"

"Sure honey, what would you like me to get you?"

After 15 minutes the doctor came to examine Kagome.

She turned to Inuyasha.

"If you would please leave the room so that I can begin to examine Kagome"

Inuyasha looked lost. Did he really have to leave?

"No doctor it's okay. He can stay," Said a voice.

I was Kagome. He couldn't believe his own ears! She wanted him to stay? but, why?

"Well okay, if you insist. Lie down please."

And then she began to examine her stomach. She pressed on her stomach a couple of times.

"Please lift up your gown"

Now Inuyasha blushed. Kagome noticed and smiled. He obviously didn't know she was wearing pants too.

After Kagome had lifted up her gown the doctor started removing her bandages.

Once they were removed everyone in the room got a big shock!

Where a wound from the arrow should be there was nothing but smooth skin!

Kagome looked over at Inuyasha to see how he reacted. He looked like knew what happened but as if he still was uncertain. She made a mental note to ask him later on.

"I-I don't know how this could happen." The doctor said. "I'm going to sent you to a scanning to see if you have any other injuries"

Then the doctor walked out looking a bit freaked out. Kagome looked over at her mother giving her a look that said 'leave us for a moment'.

After Kachi had walked out Kagome turned to Inuyasha.

"Okay. Tell me what you know"

Inuyasha looked at her for a moment before standing up and going over to her.

"I don't know if I'm right but I remember something I read a time ago about youkai bondings. It said that when a youkai male bonds with a youkai female or a ningen female, doesn't matter which, then she is always healed when she sustains injury as long as he's within sensing distance"

"But what's that got to do with what happened to me?"

"I was getting to that. It doesn't take much for a youkai to bond with a female, very little actually. A kiss is enough"

Just as he finished Kagome was blushing a bit. She did admit that she liked the kiss, but it was still a bit embarrassing.

"Kagome I want to tell you something" he said his voice now serious but very soft. She looked into his eyes and waited for what he was going to say.

"Kagome, you've been by my side for so long. You always supported me and always comforted me. Kagome… I love you"

A/N: Juhuuuu! He said it he said it he said it! Haha this chapter took me a while to write. But I will beginning to make the chapters longer sp it might take a little longer for me to update.

Reviews for chapter two:

Red she wolf1293: thanks. I'll do that. I hate it myself sometimes when the chapters are too short.

Animewannabe: thanks.

Brit1292: thank you!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

Last time:

"Kagome… I love you"

This time:

Kagome looked at him with unbelieving eyes. Her eyes began to water as her hand reaches up to cover her mouth.

"Oh, Inuyasha!" And then she jumped on him so that they both fell onto the ground, but Kagome didn't care she just kept on kissing him many times in a row.

"You – kiss - don't - kiss - know – kiss – how – kiss – long – kiss - I've – kiss – been – kiss - waiting - kiss - to - kiss - hear - kiss - that! - kiss"

After the last kiss Kagome sat up and looked down at Inuyasha. He had never seen such a breath taking sight.

Her face was flushed and her hair hung over her shoulder and her cheeks were wet again but this time they made her look beautiful because they were happy tears.

As Kagome looked down at Inuyasha she could see how he looked. He was dirty and looked like he hadn't been eating.

'He most have been worried sick if he hasn't been eating!'

"I love you too" she said, and bent down to capture his lips in yet another kiss. This one wasn't quick nor was it small. No this kiss was filled with passion. As they kissed she brought her hand up and massaged his ears as he brought one hand to the back of her neck and the other to her cheek. He felt her tongue on his upper lip asking for entrance and he granted it by opening his mouth and sliding his own into her mouth. They lay there for many minutes only breaking the kiss when they needed air.

Finally they broke it completely.

"We have to get up" Inuyasha said

"I don't want to. I like lying on you"

"That's all great but the doctor is on her way and what do you think she'll say when she sees us lying on the floor"

"Okay you're right"

Inuyasha sat up and Kagome stood up from above him so that he could stand. And just as he had straightened up the door opened and the doctor came in.

"Ms. Higurashi I'm going to take you with me so you can get a CAT-san. Please follow me"

And then se walked out again, Kagome at her heels and Inuyasha not far behind.

When they came to a door she turned around,

"If you would stay here sir, then I'll escort Ms. Higurashi to the scanning room"

"Why do I have to stay outside! Can't I just come with her?"

"I'm afraid not. Please take a seat in the waiting room then I will come and get you when she is done"

"Keh! Do what you want" he said in his usual rough way. He may have become sweet and caring around Kagome after the final battle but towards people he didn't know he was still pretty much the same. Then he walked towards the waiting room where Kachi was sitting.

:\\:\\:\\:\\:\\:\\:\\:\\ (I know that you don't use a CAT-scan to look for inner injuries but you'll se why they do it)

As the doctor walked into the observation room all the eyes in the room turned towards her.

"What is it this time Dr. Yoshimi?"

"This girl came in here two weeks ago with a stomach wound that went all the way trough. But today as I came to check on her, it was completely gone! Not even a scar!"

"Are you saying she might be a youkai?"

"No I don't think she's a youkai even though there are some kinds that can seal their youki completely. I think she's a miko"

Everyone I the room gasped.

"You mean she might be a miko? They are very rare these days. Are you positive?"

"Not completely, but that is why I have ordered this CAT-scan. We just have to use the special device"

They looked at each other and nodded.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

After fifteen minutes a nurse came out in the waiting room walking over to Kachi and Inuyasha.

"If you would follow me then I'll take you to another room where Ms. Higurashi is waiting"

Inuyasha gave Kachi a questioning look. Why would Kagome need another room?

Once they came to the room where Kagome would be, there were a couple of doctors standing in the corner, talking, but they stopped when they saw them come in.

The doctor they knew as Dr. Yoshimi stepped forward

"I'm sure you're wondering what you are doing here. I'm going to tell you something."

As Inuyasha stood beside Kagome on the bed he took Kagome's hand. She looked a little scared.

"We know about you being a demon and you being a miko"

That shocked them all. How could they know that?

"How do you know that?"

"Well for one, you don't have a at on so we can see your ears, and because we ourselves are youkai."

"But that's impossible!" Kagome spoke up. "if you were youkai then I would be able to sense your youki!"

"No you wouldn't. There are some demons who are born being able to hide their youki. Others would use concealment spells."

Kagome sat down again looking confused.

"Okay, I get that. But what does me being a miko have to do with anything?"

"I was just getting to that. Mikos are very rare these days. VERY rare. Therefore we have decided that you should be transferred to another doctor"

"Why?"

"In the community of the youkai we have preserved all mikos and made a law that forbids anyone to harm them. Therefore we are doing what is in our best to give mikos the best care they can get so they don't die on us."

Kagome sat there with wide eyes.

'It's against the law to kill me?'

"We also have some questions. Where do you come from?" They asked turning to Inuyasha "We don't have any records on anyone living in Tokyo named Inuyasha."

Inuyasha and Kagome looked at each other. What should they do? Kagome gave him a nod that told him that he was the one to decide if he wanted to tell them or not. She thought he was going to say that he didn't know what they were talking about or some other remark. but he surprised her.

"I'm from the feudal era"

The doctors all gasped and turned to each other whispering.

"Are you Inuyasha Sonmune, son of Inutaisho and Younger halfbrother of Sesshomaru Sonmune?"

Inuyasha looked at them a little surprised. How did they know of his full name?

Kagome sat in the bed also a little surprised, but not because of the same reason.

'Inuyasha has a last name?'

"Yes I am, but how do you know my full name?"

"You are a legend in our time. So are you Ms. Higurashi. The legend of the time traveling family. Very exciting actually."

Both Inuyasha and Kagome blushed at the part where they said family. They wanted one, of course, but to get told that you will get one just a couple of hours after you confessed your love? that was a little embarresing.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After a day more at the hospital Kagome was allowed to go home as long as she stayed in bed for three days. She may be healed but Dr. Yoshimi didn't want to take any chances.

Once they arrived home Kagome turned to Inuyasha.

"Could you go back and tell them that I'm okay? I'm sure they are worried"

"Of course. I'll be back"

And then he went back to tell the others.

A/N: Okay this time I think I dragged it out a lot in the end… I wasn't very good at writing what was in my head but I hope you kinda get the idea.

Bye!

(No Review replies this time… sorry)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

Sango and Miroku sat outside Kaede's hut when Shippou came running out the door.

"What is it Shippou-chan?" asked Sango

"I can smell Inuyasha. And he doesn't have Kagome with him"

Sango and Miroku sheared a look then stood up to go meet with him.

Once they got so far that they could see the top of the hill where the well was located, they could see Inuyasha. And he looked horrible.

'Something must be up if he looks like that!' Sango thought fearing that something bad could have happened to her best friend.

Shippou reacted on her thoughts by falling onto his but and began crying.

"Nooo. Kagome is dead! Whaaa!"

Inuyasha walked up to them looking at Shippou.

"What are you talking about? She ain't dead! What gives you that thought?"

"Well you don't look so well. Like you've been going through a lot of stuff."

Inuyasha looked down on himself and realized how dirty and hungered he looked.

'No surprise they think something happened'

"Bah! That's just because they didn't have any clothes for me" He lied

"Well okay. But how is she anyways?" Miroku asked

"She's all right. Just has to stay in bed for a couple of days"

"But she had a through and through stomach wound! And it's only been two week! How can she be great?"

"She was healed. I don't know how but suddenly she just wasn't injured anymore" he lied

"That's weird"

"Yes. But another thing that happened is, the doctors who treated her, know that I'm a demon and she a miko"

"What?" They all yelled.

"How?" Miroku asked

"It seems that they too are youkai and that mikos are very rare so when they found out that Kagome was one, they told us that mikos had been preserved and they even made a law that forbids that anyone kills one"

"Wow. That's amazing"

"Yeah…"

"What are you going to do now? Stay here or go back to Kagome?" Sango asked.

"I'm going back. We won't be coming back for a couple of days"

"We understand" Miroku said looking at him with a knowing smile. Inuyasha just huffed and turned around jumping down the well again.

Kagome sat in her bed, waiting for Inuyasha to come back. She was a little worried about the fact that there might be youkai among the human population that she couldn't sense! What if one tried to do her harm? Do Inuyasha harm?

She shook her head. She had to stop thinking so negative about it. It could be a good thing… right?

She didn't have time to ponder it any longer, because Inuyasha came into her room.

"Hey" He said walking over to her bed and sitting down.

"Hey. What did the others say? they weren't too worried were they?"

"Shippou thought you were dead because of the state I'm in right now"

"Ooh poor little guy! though I can understand why he thought that cause you really look awful. Why don't you go down and ask my mother if she could get you some clean clothes, then Souta could show you how to use the shower" 'Though I wish I could do it myself and then maybe join you- Wow, girl control you thoughts or else Inuyasha might smell how excited you are'

What she didn't know was that he had similar thoughts.

'I wish she would join me…'

They both realized what they were thinking and blushed.

"Yeah… I think I'll do that. I'll be back later" he said and leaned forward and kissed her cheek, then turned and walked out.

10101010101010101010101010101010101010101

As Inuyasha stood in the shower he thought about his relationship with Kagome.

'We confessed our love, that's true, but why do I have the feeling that saying just isn't enough? Why do I want more?'

He was confused because he had never felt this feeling before, not even with Kikyo.

He got out of the shower and turned to his clothes. They were his normal clothes from the feudal era, but somehow he just didn't feel like wearing them. He looked around but couldn't find anything else. Then he decided he would just wrap a towel around the waist and ask Kagome if he could have something else.

Kagome sat at her desk now reading a book. She also couldn't quite figure out what kind of feeling she was feeling. She had read about it, but was she really ready to have sex?

Just then the door opened and Inuyasha walked in. And he didn't wear anything except a towel around his hips.

Kagome gasped as he walked closer. He looked a little angry, though she didn't know why.

"What are you doing out of bed? You were told to stay there"

He now stood only two feet away from her, so that she could see the water droplets fall down his face and chest because of his wet hair.

Then he grabbed her, walked over to her bed and sat her down in it. But when he wanted to stand up again he lost balance and fell down onto the bed, right on top of Kagome.

A/N: Yes I know this one was short but I wanted to make the lemon into one chapter alone. That's right guys, a lemon! don't know how long it will take me to update though… we'll see..

P.s.: I know Inuyasha is very out of character but that is supposed to be like that. If anyone wants to know why he is like that just e-mail me or ask in the reviews.. I also have been very bad at answering the reviews but I'm getting lazy… I'll try and see if I can answer them the next time.

Ja ne!


	6. Chapter 6

**WARNING: ADULT CONTENT! LITTLE KIDS DON'T READ.**

Chapter six

Inuyasha's body was pressed up against Kagome, whom let out a small gasp as she spread her cherry coloured lips. He couldn't help looking at her surprised and shy face, though; her eyes were big and filled with lust. And he could smell the yearning coming from her body in streams. "Kagome…" he murmured gently as he captured her lips with his. The sensation and warmth ran through his body, making his member harden. He couldn't help thinking that it would indeed be a very embarrassing situation if someone where to walk in.

Kagome lifted her hand to touch her love's divine features, "I love you… so… so much..." There was an unanswered question filling the air. _Enough to_…? Inuyasha wondered. She moved her hips against his, teasingly. He was burning hot with desire. But here? Now?

Her fingers found the towel and with a quick movement she threw it onto the floor. "You have no idea how long I've yearned for this…" she whispered. "But do you..? Is it okay, Kagome?" he wanted it so badly… But never did he want to force something upon the one that he loved the most. "I just can't wait any longer… Please…" she begged and traced down his chest with her gentle fingers. Quickly he shred her panties with his claws. He could feel her tense a bit up underneath him. "Relax, just... Relax..." he spread her legs as he gently started messaging her clit. Her breath fastened, and her hands clenched the bed sheets. "I want you, Inuyasha" she pleaded, he moved on top of her again. "Are you sure?" he was right in front of her wet entrance… It would happen… Anytime, but if she said no, "Yes, just be gentle" that was all he needed, he entered her.

The pain she thought would be almost unbearable was completely nonexistent. She could feel him inside her, his hot body on top of her. His presence gave her a wonderful feeling of being save, being loved. "Inuyasha… I love you, so much…"

Then he began trusting into her gently, and it felt so good! He wanted it to last forever, so he tried not to go too fast, and Kagome didn't seem to argue.

She just laid there with her eyes closed trying not to make too much noise, but that was almost impossible.

Inuyasha saw the problem and covered her mouth quickly with his own; swallowing the moan that almost escaped her mouth.

They laid there for what seemed like hours, making love, when they felt it was coming to an end.

With one last trust from Inuyasha, Kagome came. It was too much and she couldn't hold in the scream that escaped her mouth so it rung out in the room.

The feeling of her inner walls clenching around his manhood made him loose it and he came hard, spilling his seed into her womb.

Just then there appeared a kanji on Kagome's chest, just above her heart, though Inuyasha was too occupied with Kagome to notice.

"I love you with all my heart" He said, and just as Kagome was about to say something in return, there came a knock from the door.

"Kagome? Are you alright? I heard you scream"

"It's okay mama I'm fine. Inuyasha was just teasing me"

'You have no idea how right you are' Inuyasha thought.

"Okay. Dinner's ready so don't be too long"

"Okay, we'll be down in a minute"

And then she walked away

"That was close" Inuyasha said

"Too close for my taste"

There was a silence where they just looked at each other, then Kagome said,

"We have to get up, or else mama will sent Souta up to get us, and never keeps his mouth shot about anything, and I want to tell my mama myself how far we've gone"

"Okay"

When Inuyasha got up he suddenly remembered why he had come into the room in the first place.

"Kagome, do you have any more of that modern clothes of yours?"

Kagome looked at him a little confused

"Sure, but you fire rat haori is clean why don't you just wear it instead?"

"I don't know but for some reason I just don't feel like wearing it. I think I'm going to Wear Modern day clothes every time I come here. Is that okay?"

"Of course it's okay, I just thought that you didn't feel comfortable in them"

"Heh, guess I changed a lot huh?"

"You could say that. Just let me get some clothes on then I'll get some for you"

She walked over to her dresser and pulled out some red see-through panties and bra, putting them on, before she walked over to her closet taking out a red tank top and a pair of black shorts.

"Be right back" she said and then walked out of the room.

"Mama? Where do we have dad's old clothing stored?"

"In the cellar. But what are you going to use it for?"

"Inuyasha wants to wear them"

"But his fire rat kimono is clean why doesn't he just wear them?"

"He says he wants to wear modern day clothes when he's here, and don't ask me why, he's been acting weird since we defeated Naraku"

When Kagome entered the room again Inuyasha sat on the bed, towel around the waist again.

"Here's your clothes. I got you some underwear too. See if you can figure out how to take them on, I'll be down in the kitchen, so if you need me, yell"

"It won't be necessary for me to yell"

"What do you mean?"

"We have bonded completely now, so we can talk to each other via our minds"

"You mean you can read my mind?"

"No we can't read each others minds, but we can talk to each other."

"Okay. But hey, how do you know we are completely bonded?"

"Well, for one, we just made love," Kagome blushed "And second, you have the bonding mark on your chest"

"What? Where?"

"Right above your heart, here" Inuyasha said walking over to her and putting a hand on the spot where it was, then he removed it again so Kagome could look.

Where his hand had just been there was the kanji for Tamashii, Spirit.

"Oh! Inuyasha! It's beautiful!"

"Yeah, I know… Just like you"

Kagome blushed then handed him his clothes.

"Here. I'm going downstairs" she said and then she left.

Inuyasha stood there after she left, smirking, then he turned to the clothes in his hands.

There was a Blue and black stripes t-shirt with a crown on the front, and some dark faded jeans, together with some black busker shorts.

He took them on, then left the room, heading for the kitchen.

Kagome was putting the dishes on the table when Inuyasha came in. at first she didn't notice him but when she did, she dropped the plate she had in her hand.

"Kagome! What are you doing? "

"N-nothing mama. I'm going to clean this up"

Inuyasha just smirked and sat down. (He seems to do that a lot huh?)

When Kagome came back into the kitchen her whole family sat at the table. Grandpa sat at the end with mama to his left Souta beside her and Inuyasha to his right so that left the spot beside Inuyasha for her to sit down.

When she sat down she gave him a kiss on the cheek not even trying to hide the fact that they were together from her mother.

Inuyasha got himself a bit of a shock when she did that but quickly swallowed it.

mama just gaped and Souta and grandpa didn't notice.

When they were all finished with dinner Inuyasha took Kagome's hand and dragged her upstairs, into her room.

"Kagome, we need to talk" He said looking very serious.

"You're not mad about the kiss at the dinner table… are you?"

"No I'm not. I want to talk to you about something important considering or bonding"

"What is it?"

"I don't know everything about a bonding so I'll have to seek out Sesshomaru. And even if I do find him, I'll have to do a lot of convincing before he tells me"

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that I have to leave for a while. I don't want to but I'll have to"

"Now? After today?"

"I wouldn't of have to do it had I known about the bondings pros and cons"

"… okay… I'll try to see if I can take it, you being away from me for so long"

"Remember, I don't want to, but I have to"

"I will. Do you have to leave now?"

"No I can wait 'til the morning"

"Good"

And then Kagome pushed him down on the bed climbing in with him.

A/N: Yay! Another lovely chapter! I want to dedicate this chapter to one of my very good friends, rukia-sama, who helped me write the fist part of this chapter.

Ja ne!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I don't know Inuyasha and crew. Rumiko Takahashi does. I only own dr. yoshimi Hana and Natashi own's herself. (She's a friend of mine)

Chapter seven

When Inuyasha woke up, he felt very sad. And he knew why.

He was going to leave his loved one for a long time…he knew it. She may think it would not take that long to find Sesshomaru and convince him to tell him the secrets of a bonding.

But it would take long, very long.

'What is she going to do if I tell her that it's going to take half a year if not more? She'll cry, that's for sure. And I won't be able to take her tears'

He looked down at Kagome who was still fast asleep. He didn't like what he was about to do, but he would have to.

The sun shined in the window that stood open when Kagome woke up from her slumber. She noticed Inuyasha wasn't there so she sat up and looked around.

He wasn't in her room either. She was just about to et up to go look for him when she saw the note on her nightstand. She picked it up and read it;

'Koi, please don' cry, but when you read this I am on my way to Sesshomaru. I wish I could tell you this but I guess I'm too much of a coward to tell you face to face. I know I told you I didn't know how long it would take for me to return, but that was a lie. I didn't want to tell you because I knew you would cry, but it's going to take half a year if not more before I get back. I'm sorry I left but you know how I can't stand it when you cry.

I already told the others of my journey and Shippou told me he hates me, and to be honest I understand him. I hate myself for having to do this to you, but I hope you can forgive me until I return. I love you with all my heart. Inuyasha'

Already half through the letter tears had begun to fall down her cheeks and now that she was finished she began to cry. Really cry, and it alarmed her mother so she came up.

"oh dear, what's wrong?" Kachi asked as she entered the room and sat down on the bed.

"He left me! He left me for a long time and I don't even know if I will be able to make it without him!"

"Oh honey he didn't want to go. You know that, he had to"

"Yes I know but I hadn't thought he would be gone for such a long time"

"Come on honey, let's get you some breakfast, then you might feel a little better"

T-T-T-T

Inuyasha had been running non-stop for two weeks when he ran into Kouga.

They had become friends since Inuyasha had saved Ayame the day before the final battle when Kouga was occupied with fighting Kagura.

"Hey dog! What are you doing here?"

"I'm on my way to the western lands to meet with my brother"

Kouga came up to him where he stood in the forest near the wolf cave.

"Why are you seeking him out?" Kouga asked

"I bonded with Kagome"

"Really? That's great, but what has that got to do with your brother?"

"I don't know much about a dog-demon bonding and I don't want to risk that when something happens I don't know what to do"

"Well if you want some help finding him and getting him to tell you just ask.

"Thank you, I appreciate that"

Kagome sat at a table in the lunchroom in her school. She just sat there staring at her food.

"Kagome!" Came a voice. It was Eri and she had her cousin with her. Her name was Natashi, and she had brown messy hair that went down to her shoulders and blue eyes.

"Hello Eri, hello Natashi"

"Kagome what are you doing out here all alone? Shouldn't you be inside instead outside? it's not summer yet, you know" Natashi said

"I know I just get nausea when I'm inside in all those food fumes"

"Are you alright? You've been squeeze all week. Shouldn't you get an appointment with a doctor or something?"

"I have been thinking about it but I'm not very fond of doctors when I'm alone"

"I could go with you" Natashi said.

"That would be nice, thank you"

"Your welcome"

After school Kagome and Natashi went to the hospital to get an appointment, but when they entered Dr. Yoshimi came towards them.

"Ah, Ms. Higurashi! Good to see you again. What seems to be the bother?"

"Hello. I have been feeling a bit nauseas for the past week, and I was wondering if I could make an appointment?"

"Oh but that won't be necessary. If you would follow me please then I'll led you to an examine room"

Kagome looked at Natashi and back. Then she shrugged and followed her.

"Ms. Higurashi, this is your doctor Dr. Hatori. She is one of our best doctors and she is going to be your doctor"

"Hello, Just call me Hana. I hate it when people call me by my last name, it makes me feel like an old lady" She said.

"Well then. I will leave you to it" and then Dr. Yoshimi left.

"Okay. whet seems to be the bother?" Hana asked sitting down behind her desk and mentioning towards the chears so they could sit down.

"well, I have been feeling sick to my stomach for a while"

"Okay, when did it start?"

"A week ago"

"Hmm… I will have to take some tests so if you would come with me please?"

"Ms. Higurashi I think it would be the wisest if I talk to you alone"

"Okay"

"I'll be waiting outside when you are done" Natashi said and the she walked out the door.

"So… what's wrong with me?"

"Ms. Higurashi you are pregnant"

"What?"

"You are pregnant. Two weeks along"

"I… I don't believe it"

"Yes it is quite shocking. What are you going to do, are you going to keep it or are you going to take an abortion. I know you are very young and are still in school but it's still you decision"

"I-I don't know yet… Can I have a moment? And would you send my friend in?"

"Of course" Hana said and then she walked out the door to get Natashi.

A minute later the door opened and Natashi came in.

"What's wrong Kagome?"

"Could you sit down for a minute? I want to tell you something"

"What is it?"

"Please, you have to promise me that you won't tell anyone about this"

"I won't, I swear"

"Okay… I'm pregnant"

"You're what?"

"I'm pregnant"

"What are you going to do about it?"

"I think I'm going to keep it since the father doesn't even know it and I wouldn't be able to lie to him"

"Okay but what about school? And who is the father anyway?"

"I'm going to go to school until I begin to show then I'll take home schooling. And for who the father is I'm sure Eri told you"

"You mean Inuyasha? Yeah she told me about him, but I don't believe what she says. She says he's and arrogant prick and that he doesn't treat you well, but I guess that's a lie since you are dating him"

"Ha I'm sure she said that"

"But when are you going to tell him?"

"You see that's the problem… he won't be home for half a year or so, so…"

"What? He didn't leave you did he?"

"No, no! He had to leave"

"Why?"

"Can you keep another secret?"

"Sure"

"You serious?"

Kagome sighed. She had told Natashi all about the bonding and her meeting Inuyasha, but she didn't tell her about the battles and the Shikon. That would be too much.

"Yes I'm serious. Why would I make up such a story?"

"No it's not that it's just… I can't believe this! WOHOO!"

"What?"

"you don't know how long I've been waiting to hear that from someone"

"What do you mean"

"I'm youkai! And now I found someone who knows about my kind! Yes!"

"You are? But is Eri?"

"No she ain't, our mothers may be related but I'm adopted, but she doesn't even know I'm a demon"

"You know what? I think I like you a great deal more now" Kagome said and then she gave her a big smile and hugged her.

Then Hana came in.

"Have you decided on what you are going to do with the baby?"

"Yes. I'm going to keep it"

"That's good. Would you like for me to call you mother and tell her to come get you?"

Kagome paled.

What was she going to tell her mother?

A/N: Dun. dun. dun! Here's chapter seven!

h t t p / w w w. sitecenter.dk/myhistory/nss-folder/ mappe/ Kagome/ Kagome20 bonding20 mark201 20Spirit .GIF

Remove spaces

And here's a link to the picture of Kagome's bonding mark.

See you all soon (I hope)

Ja ne!


	8. AN wrong link

A/N: sorry guys! the link i put in chapter 7 doesn't work… i will refere you do the original site and then you can follow my instructions. it IS a Danish site but I have written the instructions in English so you should understand them…

and it will take a while for me to update the next time because my mother says I can't write anymore until I have finished reading for my science examen. sorry!

Ja Ne! (I hope)


	9. Chapter 8

Thanks for the reviws: clueless2u, full-metal-sousuke,

diclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and crew!

A/N: here's my web page: h t t p // w w w. sitecenter. dk/myhistory/ hjemmeside/

Remember to remove spaces

Chapter eight

Kachi sat at the table when she heard Kagome enter the kitchen.

"Hello dear, how was your day at school?"

"It was okay but could I talk to you for a moment?"

"Of course honey what is it?"

"Well… you know how I've been sick to my stomach this past week?"

"Yes"

"well, today I went to et an appointment so that I could figure out what was wrong with me, but the doctor said I could be seen to right away"

"Okay"

"And when she came back with the test results she told me something"

"Yes?"

"Um… well you know how I told you about me and Inuyasha being together after the day he went away?"

"Honey, where is this going?"

"Okay, here goes. I'm pregnant"

There was a couple of moments of silence before Kachi said something

"What are you going to do about it?"

"I want to keep it"

"Good"

"What? You're not mad?"

"No, why would I be mad?"

"I don't know, maybe because I could ruin my future by doing this?"

"Oh don't think about it, we'll just get you into home schooling once you begin to show"

VAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAV

It had been a month when Inuyasha Finally found Sesshomaru, and now they stood in front of each other in a clearing.

"What is it that you want brother?" Sesshomaru asked

"I want to know about dog-demon bondings"

"And what would you need that for?"

"I've bonded with Kagome"

"ah. I see. And you expect me to just tell you?"

"I was hoping for it but I assume that's not the case"

"Oh how right you are little brother. you will have to go through some tests"

"Thought as much… but could you at least tell me why I have to?"

"It's tradition. So simple it that"

"Okay. What do I have to do first?"

"You have to find a green crystal in the mountains of Fuji. You will use it to gain the first bit of information that you need"

"Wait, so that means you don't even know yourself what happens in a bonding?"

"Indeed I do not. But I know how to get the information. Father did not have time to tell me so he only told me how to get them. And it will be your duty to tell your own children about the bonding since you already figured it out"

"Ok, but when I'm finished finding the green crystal, what then?"

"Then you will seek me out another time"

"Holy cow, that will take weeks for me to find the crystal, and then find you again!"

"I never said it was easy"

AVAVAVAVAVAVAVA

Kagome and Natashi sat at the same table they did when a guy walked over to them.

"Hey Josuke" Natashi said giving him a kiss on the cheek as he sat down beside her.

"Hey babe. You don't mind me sitting here do you?"

"No, of course not. you're always good company Josuke" Kagome said.

Over the past month Kagome and Natashi had become very good friends with each other and she had also met Josuke, Natashi's boyfriend. He was also a demon but they hadn't bonded yet.

It turned out that Natashi was a himalayan cat demon, and Josuke was a cat demon too but not a specific kind. He had light brown hair wich also was a bit messy, like Natashi's, and blue eyes too.

"How are you doing today Kagome?" He asked.

Kagome had allowed Natashi to tell Josuke that she was pregnant since they also had become friends and the three spent a lot of time together.

"I'm fine considering my condition"

"Kagome-chan, I was thinking that you might want to come with me to the mall? I wanted to see if I could find something and see if you could help me"

"Hmm… I don't know"

"Aww come on! you haven't been anywere for a month! come on. I'm swear it will be fun"

"okay. I'll come. I have to do some shopping anyways so…"

"Yes!"

VAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAV

When they entered the mall Kagome turned to Natashi.

"Nata-chan what was it you wanted me to help you find?"

"Well, to be honest with you I wanted to give you a present. You have birthday tomorrow and I always take my friends with me so they can show me what they want and then I buy it"

"That's a funny way to buy presents"

"I know, but I do it that way so I don't buy something that you don't like"

"Okay… what can it be?"

"I want to give you a watch"

"Isn't that a bit too expensive?"

"No not at all. Not for my best friend"

AVAVAVAVAVAVA

"Here's one. What about that?"

Kagome looked at the watch. It was a Chanti watch, from denmark. It had a light blue background and number 12, 3, 6 and 9 were diamond duds.

"I like it but it's way too expensive!"

"Rubbish! I'll take that one" Natashi said to the cashier and walked over to pay for it.

After Natashi had paid for the watch with constand protest from Kagome they sat down in a café named madam mocha.

"You really didn't have to pay for such an expensive watch"

"And I still say rubbish. I love the nachos in here and I'm going to take a strawberry milkshake too. what about you?"

"Hmmm… I don't know… I think I'll take a banana milkshake… and a chocolate muffin"

"Okay I'll go order. Be back in a bit"

A minute after Natashi returned a girl came over with their milkshakes and some water.

"So… what were you going to look for?" Natashi asked.

"I was going to look for some clothes for Inuyasha. You know how I told you he told me he wanted to wear modern day clothes when he was here? Well he can't keep wearing my dad's old clothes so I'm going to buy him some new ones"

"Kagome… don't you think you should wait until he comes back before you start buying clothes for him? I mean you can't be curtain when he's coming back and if you buy them now they might not be so good anymore, plus he might not like them"

"I know. It's just… I wish he was here. I miss him so and I can hardly sleep when he's not beside me. I want him back"

Tears began to roll down her cheeks but she quickly whipped them away when the girl came with their food. After she left Natashi turned back to Kagome.

"I know it's hard, you just have to be strong, for the baby and him. You know he'll come back"

"Yeah I know"

AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA

It had been four and a half month since Inuyasha left to find Sesshomaru and he had just found him after the journey to find the fifth crystal (I know it's not many but he had to go long distances and then find Sessoumaru again so..).

"So… What now?"

"That is up to you. You could just go home now or you could stay for a while and tell me what you have learned"

"Why do you need the information anyway? Anyone special?" Inuyasha asked with a smile on the face.

"That does not concern you" Inuyasha could swear he saw a tiny blush appear but it was gone again before he could see it properly.

"Awww, come on!"

"No"

It might seem funny for strangers to see the two brothers act so… brotherly, but over the past months they had come to an understanding and began to… 'Care' for each other, just like brothers should.

Inuyasha had been persisting him for an hour when he finaly gave up.

"Alrigt I'll ask you one final time and if you still say no, I won't tell you what I have learned"

Sesshoumaru hesitated a bit.

"You don't mean that"

"Oh yes I do. Now, who is it you want to bond with?"

"Okay. It is Rin"

"Rin! She's just a child!"

"I am aware of that fact so I will have to wait until she has grown out of childhood. I have told you this so now it is your turn to tell me"

"Okay, okay. well some of the thing I already knew like the thing that Kagome will be healed when I'm within sensing distance and that we can read talk to each other via our mind, also when we are in sensing distance. But what I didn't know was that if she is with child and gets injured when I'm within sensing distance they will both be unharmed but when I'm not only the baby will get hurt,"

'Which I really hope will never happen'

"And that the first born always will be a male and the rest will be female. But what I'm really happy about is that she will live as long as me. Oh and then there's the fact that when we are away from each other we will both have sleeping problems, which suck if you ask me"

'Explains why I've had so mush trouble with falling asleep'

"That's all I found out and I hope that's all that can happen"

"That's odd"

"What is?"

"I knew all this"

"WHAT! You told me you didn't know and sent me off to get those stupid stones and now you tell me you knew all along!"

"I am sorry I most have forgotten"

"Sorry my ass. I'm leaving and I'm not going to speak with you for over a year!"

AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA

Kagome sat in her room with Natashi. She had volunteered to deliver the assignments and home work for Kagome since she was having home schooling now. She was showing now and the baby often moved around so it was a bit hard to study sometimes.

It had been five months since Inuyasha had left but Kagome was in a higher mood.

"Kagome what do you say we order some pizza and…"

But Kagome didn't hear what she said then suddenly a voice in her head began to talk

'I'll be home soon… I'll be home soon…' It repeated over and over again.

suddenly Kagome realized what it was.

"Nata-chan could you help me get up? I need to get outside"

"Okay. What is it?"

"You'll see"

Natashi reached for Kagome's hand and helped her up with some difficulty and helped her down the stairs and out the front door.

They stood just outside the door when Kagome stopped.

There in the opening of the well stood Inuyasha.

A/N: Whohooo! He finally came home!

I hope this chapter awnsers you question about it taking so long for Inuyasha to find the awnsers. I hope for a lot of Reviews because I'm getting less and less lazy so I'll post who gave me some.

p.s.: on my website theres a pic of Kagome's watch. and if the link in this chapter doesn't work go to my profile.

Ja Ne!


	10. Chapter 9

did some spelling checks and thank you heavens lil cherry for the word theatre, now I remember.

Chapter nine

Inuyasha stood at the well in the feudal era and looked down at it. Finally after five months would he return to his love.

He stood there taking a last breath of the clean air before jumping in.

'I'll be home soon' he thought over and over again.

When he appeared on the other side the door was open and he looked out.

'I'm sure Kagome is in school right now. I'll just go there and find her'

He walked out and prepared to run to her school when he froze.

Kagome stood in the door to her house with some other girl, but she looked different.

Before he could ponder it any longer Kagome came running towards him tears in her eyes.

"Inuyasha!"

She ran into him so hard he would have fallen was he not so strong.

"Kagome"

"I missed you so much! I couldn't sleep because I missed you so much! I… I nearly gave up until I…"

"Until you what? What is it?" Inuyasha asked, very concerned.

"A week after you left I began getting morning sickness and I didn't want to eat. my friends got worried and after a week one of them took me to the doctor. She asked some questions and made some tests and…"

"And…?"

Kagome didn't answer. Instead she stepped back a couple of feet.

"I'm pregnant"

Inuyasha looked at her with wide eyes and he nearly fainted, but then he felt such overwhelming that he swept her in his arms and swirled her around.

"I'm so happy!" He yelled out.

He sat her down and kissed her full on the lips.

"I missed you too. but I found out the details for the bonding"

"That can wait. I want you to meet someone"

"Who?"

"You'll see"

And then she dragged him with her over to Natashi.

"Inuyasha, this is my best friend Natashi. She helped me a lot while you were gone"

"So… this is the famous Inuyasha I've heard so much about? Nice to meet you" Natashi said holding out her hand.

Inuyasha hesitated a bit but since Kagome trusted her he did too. He shook her hand.

"Nice to meet you too. But you aren't human. I can feel it. Not sense it but feel it"

Natashi looked at Kagome.

"A smart one you got there girl. Yes Inuyasha, you are right. I'm not human. I am youkai. A neko youkai to be precise"

Inuyasha stood thinking. She was a neko youkai… shouldn't they like… fight? Like normal cats and dogs?

Apparently she knew what he was thinking.

"Demons in this time have learned to live in peace with each other regardless to what race they are, if that was what you were wondering about"

"Yes… that was what I was thinking about"

Kagome had watched the exchange between the two for a while. She was a bit surprised by Inuyasha not becoming all defensive and stuff.

"Well why don't we go inside, ne?"

"I need to get back to Josuke. He wants me home for dinner. See you tomorrow Kagome-chan" Natashi said and then she left.

"You are coming in with me right?" Kagome asked and looked at Inuyasha.

"Of course I am silly"

Then they walked inside and up to Kagome's room.

"I was so worried what you would say when you found out I was pregnant"

"Why?" he asked.

"You haven't seen nor heard how men in my time react when they find out they made someone pregnant and didn't want to keep it. Sometimes when the girl still wants it the men beat them up or hurts them so they lose the baby"

"That's horrible! I would never do that! To tell you the truth, I always wanted a family with you"

"You did? I'm so happy! I was so surprised when I found out I was pregnant I didn't know what to do. I could chose to get rid of it but I thought that wouldn't be fair for you because you wouldn't have had a choice at all and I wouldn't be able to hide it from you. Now I'm happy I chose to keep it"

"So am I. Kagome… I want to live with you"

"Well o kind of figured that out since we bounded"

"No I mean I want to live with you, here, in this time"

"Are you serious? I mean you always hated it!"

"I know but I kind of have to get used to it since we have a family now, right? Especially since I want them to have an education, just like you. I want them to have a future and that they don't have in the feudal era. With all those hanyou haters they might get killed if I'm not there to guard them"

"You're right. But if you live here you might as well do it properly. I'm going to talk to mama about getting you into school"

"What? Nobody said anything about me going to school!"

"You're the one who wants to live here. then you have to take the good with the bad"

"At least you'll be there too then I won't be too lonely"

"sorry to disappoint you but I won't be going to school. not until I give birth and the baby can be alone all day without me"

"but what am I going to do then? I can't just go to school without you! I don't know how to behave!"

"Don't worry. I'll just get Natashi and Josuke to help you out. It won't be that bad"

"I hope you're right. Now, I don't want to talk about that anymore. I just want to snuggle with you for the rest of the day"

"Haha, you have become a softy!"

"Yes but a very lovable softy. Now come here I want to listen to my son"

"Son? what's to say it won't be a girl"

"The bonding decides that. The first one will be a boy and the rest will be girls"

"But as far as I know you are a boy. If the bonding says that the first one would be a boy and the rest girls then how come you aren't a girl?"

"Because me and Sesshomaru don't have the same mother, that's why. Now come here"

"Okay, okay"

Kagome laid herself down on the bed on her back and Inuyasha laid down beside her with his head on her belly.

He listened for a moment closing out the sound of the pitter patter of Kagome's heart to listen to the baby.

There it was. It beat a lot faster then Kagome's but that was normal.

"I can hear him!"

Kagome looked at him and smiled. He sounded so excided and happy.

AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA

Inuyasha sat in the school yard with Josuke and Natashi. He had been going to school for Four months now and Kagome was in her ninth month and due in two weeks.

"What do you say about going to the movies all four of us? It'll be fun!" Josuke asked.

"Would love to there's just one flaw. Kagome can't go out. There's too much of a risk that someone will see her and then she'll get expelled" Inuyasha said.

"Oh that won't be a problem. My aunt makes concealment spells she could make one for Kagome to hide her stomach"

"Why didn't you tell me sooner!" Inuyasha said hitting him on the back of the head. "That would have speared me tons on beatings from Kagome being frustrated because she can't go out!"

"Hey sorry I didn't think of it sooner but you don't have to hit me!"

"Sorry I just overreacted. I'll just call her and ask what she says" ad then he pulled up a cell phone he got a little while ago. (Inuyasha is a fast learner if you're wondering how he would be able to handle a cell phone after only two months)

"Moshi moshi" he heard Kagome's voice on the other end.

"Hey love, it's me"

"Hello yourself. Why are you calling me now? Aren't you in school?"

"I am in school. It's lunch brake. I just wanted to call you to say that Josuke us all to the movies and I wanted to know if you wanted to go with us"

"You know I can't"

"Yes you can. Josuke just told me that his aunt makes concealment spells so we could get one for you to hide the baby"

"Why didn't he tell me this sooner?"

"Don't ask me. I already hit him on the head"

"Good. tell him I would love to come as long as he pays"

"I will. Love you"

"Love you too. Bye" Then they both hung up.

"Well?" Natashi asked him when he returned.

"She will come as long as you pay" he said to Josuke.

"Why do I have to pay?"

"Because you didn't tell us about your aunt"

"Okay, okay. I'll pay" he said, his hands up in defense.

"Now that that's settled what movie should we see?" Natashi asked.

VAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAV

They all sat inside the cinema waiting for the movie to begin.

They had decided they wanted to see a horror film, the grudge.

They sat in the middle of the theatre with Josuke on the outer right and Natashi next to him. Kagome was between Natashi and Inuyasha.

The movie began and the girls grabbed their boyfriend's hands immediately.

The first thing they saw was a man standing on a balcony and his wife in the bed. She talked to him and said something but he just looked at her once and then just fell over the fence.

The thearte went completely quite. Then people began to laugh.

Throughout the whole movie they all went through many emotions and the girls clinked to the hands of the boys.

Suddenly when the movie was almost over, Kagome gasped and clinked even more on Inuyasha's hand.

"Kagome you're breaking my hand" He said turning to her but what he saw made him worry. Kagome looked like she was going through excruciating pain and she was breathing very hard.

"Kagome? What's wrong?"

"It's the baby. I think it's coming"

"Now!"

"Hey what is it?" Natashi asked.

"The baby" Kagome answered.

"We have to get her out of here. Come on" Josuke said as he stood up and switched places with Natashi to help Inuyasha get her up.

While lifting her she dropped the bracelet that had the concealment spell and you could see her stomach.

People moved out of the way so they could come out and Natashi took out her cell phone to call an ambulance.

AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA

"Breathe Kagome, and try to relax. You're only going to make it worse by tensing up" Hana said from between her legs.

Kagome had been in labor for three hours now and was very tired. Inuyasha stood by the bed holding her hand trying to comfort her, the best he could.

"Now push"

Kagome did as instructed and pushed as hard as she could.

"I can see his head. Now just on final hard push"

She pushed one final time and felt great relief. Then she heard the wails coming from her baby.

"Congratulations Kagome, It's a boy" Hana said holding him up and bringing him over for her to hold.

Inuyasha looked down at her and the baby.

"We have a boy. A healthy boy" Inuyasha said kissing her on the forehead.

"Yes we do. Now we just need to name him" She said smiling up at him.

"Don't worry I already thought of that"

"Oh you did? What should we call him then?"

"How about Fuo?"

"I like that"

"Then Fuo it is"

A/N: Thank you every one for the help I am very grateful.

Also concerning the sequel, of course I'm going to write it after I finished this story.

Thanks to InuyashanKagome

MizuSenjo

Clueless2u and Inuyashasano for your tips, they really helped!

Ja Ne!


	11. Chapter 10

Hey.. I forgot to tell you guys last time how Fuo looks… He has pointy ears and green eyes with brown hair. Hair he got from his grandmother and eyes is a mix between blue and golden/yellow.

Chapter ten

It was now two months after the birth of Fuo, and Kagome and Inuyasha sat in the living room watching television since it was Fuo's nap time.

Kagome was a bit nervous though she didn't know why. She had done this before so why was she so nervous?

"Inuyasha? can I talk to you about something?"

"Sure what is it?"

'Okay deep breath, you can do this' Kagome thought.

"You know how we always talked about wanting another baby?"

"You mean?"

"Yes, I'm pregnant again"

"Yes! I'm so happy. It's a bit soon but I'm still happy"

"Ha, ha thought you would say something like that"

Just then Kachi walked in the door with Fuo on her arm.

"Inuyasha, could I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure"

Kachi then handed Fuo to his mother and walked into the kitchen with Inuyasha.

"What is it?" Inuyasha asked as they sat down by the table.

Kachi pulled out a box from her pocket and opened it. Inside the box was a ring with three diamonds on it which were surrounded with gold, but the ring was silver.

Inuyasha looked at her with a questioning look.

"I want you to propose to Kagome"

"What?"

"I know you would want to do it on your own time but with the laws in this time it would be the best if you got married"

"But I can't take this. It's surely very expensive"

"Don't worry about that. It was her grandmothers"

"But how am I going to do it? I mean we have Christmas vacation and she's always hanging around so there won't be any chance to hide it from her"

"You don't have to worry about that either. I'll figure something out"

AVAVAVAVAVAVA

Kagome and Inuyasha were on their way to Josuke and Natashi's home. They had moved together since they had bonded two months ago.

Fuo was at home since they were going to a club downtown.

Kagome wore black pants that went jut below her knees and a army green shirt that was baggy but tied around the hips.

Inuyasha was wearing tight black jeans and a purple shirt that was open so you could see a bit of his muscular chest.

They arrived at the door of the house and Natashi opened.

She wore a short mid thigh skirt and a blue shirt that showed most of the front of her chest.

"Hey guys! Come on in. Josuke isn't ready yet"

"He isn't ready?"

"No. you would think he's the woman in this relationship since he uses so much on his looks"

"Hey I heard that" Josuke said walking into the living room. He wore black pants and a black tank top that fit him perfectly.

"Sorry bay but it's nothing but the truth" she said giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Well let's get going, shall we?" Kagome said walking out the door again.

AVAVAVAVAVA

As they arrived at the club you could hear the music booming inside. Inuyasha looked a little worried about the high sounds then they could hurt his ears.

"Here" Kagome said, handing him some ear-plugs.

"Thank you" he said.

They entered the club and found a table where they could sit and get something to drink.

Kagome had a Diablo ice, so did Natashi and Inuyasha and Josuke had a blue red Russian.

"So, what are you doing for Christmas?" Natashi asked sipping her bottle.

"Not much, just be with our family. How about you guys?" Kagome said.

"We are going America for a week. My brother lives there so we are going to spent Christmas at his place"

"That's great. Hope you'll have fun"

"Thank you. Now let's dance! Oh ooh"

"What is it?" Kagome asked.

"Look who just came in" Natashi said pointing to the door.

In came Jani, school slut and trouble maker. She always had to make trouble everywhere she went and always showed off. And she had been trying to get Inuyasha ever since he came into school.

"Come on. Let's show her what we can do" Kagome said and dragged Inuyasha onto the dance floor.

They began dancing to the harsh beat grinding and kissing. They had everyone's attention and Jani was fuming. She hated it when people didn't notice her.

She walked right over and pulled at Kagome.

"You think you are something do you? I'll show you" and then she punched Kagome in the face, but nothing happened.

Kagome just smirked and hit right back breaking her nose.

"You bitch! I just had a nose job! You'll pay for this"

But just as she was about to jump on her someone grabbed her from behind. It was Inuyasha.

"Don't you dare touch her"

Then he let her go and she ran out of the club.

"Now that was fun!" Kagome said sitting back down at the table.

"Uuh. The bad Kagome gets reviled" Natashi teased.

"What now?"

AVAVAVAVAVAVAVA (I know that might not have been so exciting but something had to happen :p)

It was Christmas evening and everyone sat in the living room waiting for the presents to be passed out.

Kagome sat next to Inuyasha on the couch with Souta next to him who was holding Fuo.

"So who wants to pass out the fist present?" Kachi asked sitting down in a chair.

"I do!" Souta said handing Fuo to Inuyasha and sprinting over to the tree and picking up the first present.

"This is for Fuo from Grandpa and mama"

"Give it to me then I'll open it" Kagome said taking it from him.

Inside the present was a body suit in blue that said 'Chicks dig me'. Kagome laughed and showed it to Inuyasha.

"Thank you Mama, grandpa"

"Now the next present. Souta?"

They went on until all the presents were passed out then Inuyasha turned to Kagome.

"Could you come with me please?"

"Of course hon. Mama could you take Fuo for a sec?"

"Sure"

Kagome followed Inuyasha out the door and walked over to the stone bench beside the goshinbuko.

"Kagome, you know how we always talked about having a big family and live a life like every normal family in your time"

"Yes"

Inuyasha reached into his pocket and pulled out the box containing the ring, and got to his knees.

"Kagome, will you marry me?"

Kagome gasped and held her hand to her mouth.

"Yes! Yes I do!" And then she jumped on him and kissed him full on the lips.

"But you haven't even seen the ring yet"

"Oh I don't care if I got a ring or not! I love you so much!"

"I love you too"

AVAVAVAVAVAVA

Kagome stood in her room nervous as hell. She looked at herself in the mirror.

She wore a strapless gown that fit around her bosom and down to her middle where it bellowed out though not very much. She had her hair down with lots of tiny little roses.

Someone knocked on the door and stepped in. It was Natashi. she wore a pink short sleeved dress and her hair down with butterfly decoration. She was the maid of honour.

"Are you ready?" she asked.

Kagome took a deep breath and nodded.

"Yes. I'm just so nervous"

"You have no reason to be. Inuyasha loves you. Nothing to worry about"

"You're right"

Then she grabbed wail and walked out of the door with Natashi.

AVAVAVAVAVAVA

Inuyasha stood at the end of the aisle nervously tapping his foot. He wore a normal tux with gold west that sympathised his eyes, and a concealment spell to hide his ears. 'What's taking them so long?' He thought when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry man. I'm sure Kags is just as worried as you" Josuke said.

"Thanks. That helps a lot but if all those people just would stop starring at me then I'd feel a whole lot better"

People were starring, especially Kagome's school friends. They had been starring at him ever since they arrived. It was rather annoying actually.

But all the thoughts of Kagome's friends left when the music started to play.

Moments later Natashi entered walking down the aisle with a bouquet of pink lilies in hand. After her came a little girl with identical looks just smaller. She was Kagome's cousin on her father's side.

Then Kagome stepped out.

She was so breath taking beautiful that Inuyasha completely forgot to breathe. She looked like an angel.

Kagome looked up at Inuyasha as she walked up towards him. He looked so gorgeous with that tux and the golden west just make him look even more irresistible.

They were both so focused on each other that before they knew it the 'I do's were exchanged and they both heard the word they so longed to hear.

"You may kiss the bride"

Inuyasha stepped forward and took Kagome's face in his hands and kissed her gently on the lips. She kissed back but deepened the kiss.

After the kiss and the walking down the aisle with rise thrown at them, they stood in the fest room on a hotel they had rented.

Kagome stood off to the side talking to her aunt on her father's side when Yuka, Eri and Ayumi came over.

"Hello Kagome-chan" they all greeted.

"Hey girls, long time no see" Kagome replied.

"We missed you so much! We haven't seen you for ages! We have a lot to catch up on"

Then they spent 20 minutes talking and chatting, because just when they were finished Inuyasha came over. He had finally been able to get free from all the little children that had come. Fuo was sleeping in his room.

"Hey love. Having a good time?" He asked.

"Yeah. You remember my friends?"

"Yes I do. How is it going?"

"F-fine" they all said in unison.

"I'll go check on Fuo. I have a feeling he's woken up from all the commotion" He said.

"You do that"

Then he walked away.

"Who's Fuo?" Ayumi asked.

"Um… If I tell you, You have to promise me you won't tell anyone"

"We won't"

"Okay. He's my son"

"What!" Ayumi yelled.

"Is that why you got married?" Yuka asked.

"No no no. Not at all. We love each other and Fuo Wasn't planned"

"But why didn't you have an abortion then!"

"Because Inuyasha was away. You don't have to yell at me. I chose to do this"

"But you ruined your life!"

"Why do I have to explain myself to you? I don't even know what got into me when I invited you! You always tried to push Hojo on me when you knew that I was interested in Inuyasha! I want you to leave" Kagome yelled angry at them.

Every ones attention turned to them when Kagome started Yelling and by the time the girls had left they were still starring.

"What!"

Every body turned away again not wanting to be exposed to the wrath of the angry bride.

"Kagome you alright?" Kachi asked, the only one daring to go near her.

"I'm fine mama. Just find my old friends annoying, that's all"

"Yes that can happen sometimes…"

"I'll go look what's taking Inuyasha so long"

Just as Kagome was about, to walk into her room, where Fuo slept, Inuyasha stepped out.

"Hey love. Is something wrong?" He asked seeing her flushed face.

"No, I just regret inviting my old friends"

"I told you. You always acted so different when you were around them that time. Natashi and Sango are you friends now, of course Miroku and Josuke are too but you know what I mean"

"Yes, I do. I'm just happy I have you" She said stepping forward, wrapping her arms around him.

"Yeah, me too" he said doing the same.

"I love you" Kagome said.

"I know. I love you too"

I know that at the beginning I didn't make a ceremony but I redid it.

Thanks for the reviews: fluffylover666 and especially clueless2u for you continuing reviews.

I also put pic's on my website of the club clothes and the ring and Fuo's baby clothes. oh and the clothes of the wedding.

Ja Ne!


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter eleven

It was now six months after Kagome and Inuyasha had become married and Fuo was very active and always getting into a lot of trouble. Inuyasha was looking for a job and at the same time he was looking for a school for architecture so he could build the four of them a house (the unborn babies included).

Kagome was on her way out the door to buy groceries when she saw Inuyasha sleeping on the couch.

She walked over and sat down next to him stroking his cheek. He opened his eyes groggily and looked up at her.

"Hey" He said.

"Hey love. Are you tired?"

"Only a little bit. I chased Fuo around all day"

"Oh you pore thing" She said kissing him on the forehead.

"I'll live. Where are you going?" He asked sitting up.

"I'm going out to buy groceries. I'll be back in an hour"

"Okay, just stay within sensing distance"

"I will. Bye" She said and then gave him a peck on the mouth left.

AVAVAVAVAVAVAVA

Kagome was on her way home again when she stumbled upon very heavy traffic (Think it's called that). She didn't want to go through that because it would take hours and Inuyasha would be worried.

So she turned the corner.

But that was a very bad idea. Suddenly she saw a car driving towards her and as she tried to turn away she hid a lamp pole and everything went black.

AVAVAVAVAVAVAVA

At the Higurashi residence Inuyasha felt a shiver run down his back.

"Kagome!"

Then he ran out the door.

He ran down the streets and jumped on buildings the way he always did to get to Kagome.

When he arrived at the scene he didn't waist any time pondering what to do, and ripped the drivers door off its hinges.

"Kagome!" he said carefully pulling her out of the car.

"I… Inuyasha"

"Are you okay? I told you to stay within sensing distance!"

"I'm sorry. There was traffic and I wanted to avoid it so you wouldn't be-"

But she didn't have time to finish then suddenly she screamed.

"Inuyasha! The baby! Something's wrong with the baby!" She screamed crying.

"Don't worry I'll get you to the hospital"

AVAVAVAVAVAVAVA

"How is she?" Inuyasha asked Hana.

Inuyasha had brought Kagome to the emergency room in record time, and she had given birth to a baby girl one hour later.

"Kagome is fine. Not a scratch, thanks to the bonding between you two. But the baby..."

"What? What is wrong with it?"

"We did some tests on her since she was born too soon and we found out she had a brain injury. We don't know what will happen to her in her life, but she may have some trouble and won't be able to have a normal life"

Inuyasha collapsed in the chair he had been sitting in moments ago. He was shocked.

'What will Kagome say?' he thought.

"Can I see her?" He asked standing up again.

"I'll take you to her"

They walked through a lot of hallways until they came to a window.

"I'll get her for you" Hana said.

Inuyasha saw Hana walk into the room through the window and get a little pink bundle. Then she walked out again.

"Here she is. A Little beauty" She said handing her to her father.

She really was a beauty. She had crystal blue eyes and a little bit of white curly hair on top of her head. She had pointy ears and claws on her fingers.

"Can I take her to her mother?" Inuyasha asked not taking his eyes off of her.

"Sure. Come with me"

They entered a room with one bed in it and a chair beside it.

Kagome was occupying the bed looking out of the window.

"Kagome" Inuyasha said walking over to her. "Look, I have our daughter with me"

Kagome turned around looking at him.

"How is she? It sounded like something was wrong"

"Kagome… they say she has a brain injury. She might not have a normal life"

"But… She's youkai, shouldn't she be able to heal?"

"I'm afraid not. But we'll just have to make her life as good as possible. Right?"

"Yes"

"What should we name her?"

"I don't know. What do you think?"

"I named our son you should name our daughter"

"Hmmm… Okay. How about Shisuseru?"

"That is a beautiful name" Came a voice from the door.

It was Kachi and she had Fuo on her arm. He was sucking on his thumb looking very concerned.

"How are you doing dear?" She asked.

"Fairly well. Come see your granddaughter. She's beautiful"

Fuo looked very curious. Kagome saw it and smiled.

"Would you like to see you little sister?"

He nodded still with his thumb in the mouth.

Inuyasha handed Shisuseru to Kagome and took Fuo from Kachi so he could see her.

He looked at her and her at him. They locked eyes immediately and Shisuseru began to laugh and Fuo smiled.

AVAVAVAVAVAVA

A week later they were all home again.

There didn't seem to be anything wrong with Shisuseru at all. She acted almost just like Fuo when he was a week old.

Fuo and Shisuseru had a very good relationship. Every time she cried he would come over and when she saw him she stopped crying and Fuo would tell them what she needed. That fact confused them all. But they let it be. That was until six months later when something happened…

"Mama, could you get Shisu from the nursery? I have to get something from the garden"

a very pregnant Kagome said (They seem to be breeding a lot huh ;p)

"Sure honey"

Inuyasha and Kagome had moved out and Kachi was always visiting on weekends.

Just as Kagome was about to walk out the door she heard her mother scream.

Kagome hurried as fast as she could when pregnant with twins to run to the nursery.

But what she saw when she came into the room was far from what she had ever imagined.

Toys were flying everywhere in the room and Shisuseru sat in her bed laughing waving with her hands.

AVAVAVAVAVAVA

"Did you find out what was wrong with her?" Kagome asked sitting beside Inuyasha in Hana's office.

"Do you remember the brain injury we told you about when she was born?" Hana asked.

"Of course we do how could we forget that?" Inuyasha said looking like he was about to lose his patience.

"Well, we did some tests and we found out that the injury opened up parts of her mind that a normal human or youkai don't use"

"You mean she can move things with her mind?" Kagome asked looking at Inuyasha and then back at Hana.

"That and more. We have a new device that can show you what your brain can do with your body.

We found out that she is able to do telekinesis which I'm sure you already figured out. We also found out that she is capable of telepathy though I don't think she can control it"

"You mean it's all only because of the injury?"

"Yes, it is perfectly plausible"

"But… How will we be able to control her? I mean if she can't"

"We have something that we can use to dull her abilities until she is old enough to be taught how to use them. Don't worry, it will be okay"

AVAVAVAVAVAVAVA

"How should we be able to do this? I mean we already have two more on the way" Kagome asked Inuyasha.

They both lay in bed that night but Kagome couldn't sleep. She was too worried about Shisuseru and her abilities.

"We'll make it. Don't worry" He comforted stroking her hair.

"Can we go visit Sango and Miroku? It's so long since I've seen them and I miss Sango"

"What about Natashi?"

"She's in Californien right now so I can't talk to her. I miss her too"

"We'll visit them tomorrow. We can take the kids with us. The clean air will be good for them"

"Can't we go on a vacation? I mean you could let Josuke take over the company for a while?"

"Okay. I'll talk to him about that. Now, we need to get some sleep if we want to go to the feudal era tomorrow"

"You're right. Goodnight"

"Goodnight"

A/N: Ok here's another one. I know this might have been a bit chaotic and stuff but I wanted to get this into the story. Questions about what kind of company Inuyasha and Josuke have I can answer now. first of all Kagome and Inuyasha won the lottery and they used the money to build up the company with the help from Josuke. The company is called 'Ca & Do architecture'.

Other questions I'll be happy to answer, if you have any that is.

p.s.: I hope you liked it because I thought it sucked.

Ja Ne!


	13. AN: Chapter Ten

Hello everyone! I redid chapter ten, so now i made a wedding ceremony!

And I also want to add that I'm going to take more time writing the chapters so they won't be to… you know.

Ja Ne!


	14. Chapter 12

Chapter twelve

The next day Kagome, Inuyasha, Fuo and Shisuseru were on their way to the village in the feudal era. They had packet everything that they needed for the five months they were going to spent in the feudal era. Kagome wanted to have the babies in this time.

"Kagome-chan!"

Sango came running towards them Shippou at her heels.

"Sango, how are you? And Miroku?"

Sango came up to them and hugged them both.

"We are fine. Though we have some news" She said concerned.

"What is it?"

"We can talk about that later. I want to know everything that has happened so far"

On their way back Shippou walked up to them.

"Kagome, I missed you" He said.

"So did I dear, so did I" She said hugging him. He was like a little brother to her, just not as annoying as Souta.

(I know a lot of people want Shippou and Kagome to have a mother/son relationship but every time I read a story I get the same spasms that I get when I read about something like a Jaken/Sesshomaru pairing. So that won't be in this fic. Sorry).

They arrived at the hut that Sango and Miroku had build moments later.

"Miroku, Kagome and Inuyasha are here, and they brought the babies" Sango said putting a hand on his shoulder.

Miroku turned to Sango then with her help he stood up.

"Hello Miroku. It's been a long time" Kagome said walking over and embracing him.

"Yes quite a while. How have you been?"

"Oh you know the normal stuff. Pregnant again" She answered.

Miroku flinched for a second but it quickly changed into a smile.

"Congratulations. I don't know how I could miss seeing that"

"Why don't we go inside?" Sango asked

"You go ahead I'm going to take a walk" Miroku said and then he walked towards the forest.

Once they all were inside Kagome turned to Sango.

"What is going on?"

Sango hung her head looking down on her hands in her lap.

"We can't have children" She said.

"What? But how do you know that?" Kagome asked.

"We've been trying to conceive for over a year but nothing has happened. The village doctor says it may have something to do with the fact that we were exposed to Naraku's miasma too many times—"

"But that doesn't make sense! I was exposed just as much as you and I have two children with two more on the way" Kagome yelled saddened by the fact that her best friend wouldn't be able to have children.

"Kagome, you're bounded with Inuyasha, and the bounding healed you of any disease you might have had before you bounded"

"But-But-"

"Kagome, she's right" Inuyasha said turning to the conversation.

Fuo and Shisuseru sat in the corner playing with Shippou.

Kagome just sat there sad.

"Don't worry about it Kagome. We'll do fine once we get used to not having kids around" Sango said putting a hand on her shoulder.

Kagome looked up.

"You won't be getting used to not having children around. My children will be here and I'll make sure to come and visit as much as I can. I promise" She said with a determent voice.

Sango almost cried as she hugged Kagome.

"Thank you. I really appreciate that"

"Hey, what are best friends for?"

A while later Miroku returned and they shared the news with him. He wasn't as happy as he would have been if he could have children but it still made him very thankful.

When evening came they all sat gathered around the fire talking when Sango remembered something.

"We haven't heard what's new with you on the other side! Tell us" She said.

"Well Inuyasha and Josuke have started a company. They build buildings. Oh! and we won the lottery"

"Lottery?" Miroku asked with raised eyebrows.

"Oh yeah you don't know what that is. Um… lottery is when you for example buy a piece of paper with numbers on it and if those numbers are selected by some people you win, if not you lose" Kagome explained.

"Oh, okay"

The talking went on the rest of the night until they went to bed.

AVAVAVAVAVA

They had been staying in the feudal era for a week when something happened… ahem…

Sesshomaru came for a visit, with both Rin and the annoying Jaken.

Kagome sat with Shisuseru and Fuo in the middle of a clearing when Inuyasha came over to them.

"Sesshomaru is coming" He said plainly.

Just as Kagome stood up, the babies looking confused, Sesshomaru stepped out of the forest with Rin and Jaken in tow.

"Brother. I see you finally decided to stay more then just one weekend" He said walking over standing six feet from them.

"What do you mean?" Inuyasha asked.

"Every time you came here you only stayed for two or three days so every time I came here you weren't there" Sesshomaru said.

"Yeah I get that but why do you care?"

"Well am I not allowed to see my nephew and/or niece?"

"That's not what-"

"Of course you are" Kagome interrupted.

"Kagome. Pleasure to see you again" He said bowing a little.

'Wow. Why the sudden display of respect' Kagome thought but ignored it.

"Yes especially under the different circumstances"

That was when Rin stepped out. And wow she had grown. When Inuyasha saw her almost two years earlier she went to just below his chest and now she was all up to his chin!

"Rin! It's so long since I saw you" Kagome said handing Shisuseru to Inuyasha before she hugged her.

"Likewise" Rin said hugging back.

(Okay a thing I forgot to mention was that when Inuyasha and Kagome confessed their love Kagome was 18 so that makes Rin fifteen right? I think Rin was ten in the anime, correct me if I'm wrong).

"Why did you come here anyway?" asked Inuyasha

"I have to see my brother's heirs. It's tradition. Had our father had a sibling he would have had to see us as well"

"Well, this is Shisuseru, but we call her Shisu instead and this is Fuo" Kagome said taking Shisuseru from Inuyasha again.

Fuo stood up but held on to Inuyasha's leg and looked at them. Shisuseru laughed when she saw Jaken. Suddenly out of no where she had decided to play a bit with him and he was thrown in the air.

"AHH!" He shouted and dropped his staff.

Fuo began laughing and so did Rin.

"Shisu! Stop it, now!" Kagome scolded, but she couldn't help the smile that crept onto her lips. Sesshomaru was stunned.

Shisuseru stopped and let Jaken fall to the ground but he had fallen unconscious.

"That is certainly a very interesting trait" Sesshomaru said.

"Yeah, well, I think maybe we should explain it to you" Kagome said.

AVAVAVAVAVA

Later everything had been explained and the children were tired, that to say Fuo was. Shisu was still wide awake. She had been sitting in her mother's lap the whole time while the explanation, starring at Sesshomaru. He had noticed but kept his eye contact with Kagome all through the explaining. But now they were finished so he didn't have an excuse to keep his eyes averted.

And she noticed.

She began wining and reaching for him with her little fists. Kagome smiled and without a word she handed her to her uncle.

He just took her without thinking and she began laughing and reaching for his nose. He smiled a very, very tiny smile that you wouldn't be able to see unless you went really close. Shisuseru just laughed more.

"Looks like she has found her favorite uncle" Kagome said smiling. Rin smiled too.

Shisu just laughed some more.

A/N: There! At first I had written the part after the question but it somehow got deleted (I probably forgot to save) So I rewrote it!


	15. Chapter 13

Reviewers: Clueless2u, Full-metal-sousuke, Inumasta and Majestic-12. Thanks all for your reviews!

Chapter thirteen

"Inuyasha where's Kagome's bag?" Kachi asked.

"It's in the hallway closet" He answered.

"Could you take her toothbrush and toothpaste from the bathroom? And her hairbrush?"

"Right on"

"Mama! I can do it myself!"

They were all on the way to the hospital since it was the day where Kagome was having contractions.

"No you just relax until we get you to the hospital"

Kagome sat in the living room of her mothers house. They had been visiting when Kagome began having pain.

"All right. Set to go. Get in the car everybody" Inuyasha yelled into the house.

AVAVAVAVAVA

"How long exactly have we been here?" Souta asked his mother who was sitting in the hallway outside the room Kagome was in.

Kachi looked at the clock on the wall.

"Fifteen hours" She answered tiredly.

Fifteen hours of agony for her daughter. The twins just didn't seem to want out and the doctors were talking about a c-section if the water didn't brake soon.

The door opened up and Inuyasha stock out his head.

"The water broke"

Then he closed the door again.

On the other side of it Kagome was very mad but at the same time very relieved. Finally the water broke! Now she just had to push!

"Okay Kagome, next time there comes a contraction just push okay?"

Kagome nodded.

She didn't have to wait lone before it came though and Inuyasha was by her side immediately.

After one hour of pushing and still no big progress Kagome was pissed and she let it out on the one nearest her.

"Inuyasha!" She yelled grabbing the collar of his shirt "You did this to me you bastard! Get out!" Just when he moved away another contraction came and she pulled him back.

"No! Stay here!" She yelled.

Inuyasha just sighed on the inside.

'Why do I have to go through this every time'

He didn't have much time to figure that out then now there was heard the first wails of a newborn in the room.

"It's a girl!" Hana said happily handing the little girl to a nurse so she could wash her.

"Push Kagome" She said again.

With the last push the other baby came out. She was also handed to a nurse.

The other nurse came over with the first one.

She had VERY black hair and purple eyes and pointy ears.

"She's beautiful" Kagome said but then turned her head the other way when the nurse came with their last child.

She had black hair too with black doggy ears on top of her head and icy blue eyes eyes.

"Oh how cute!" Kagome said holding onto her as she handed the first one to Inuyasha.

"I was beginning to miss those cute little ears" She said rubbing the miniature ears.

"Heh we are one lucky pair of parents huh?" Inuyasha asked leaning onto the bed stroking the hair of the baby he was holding.

"What should we call them?" Inuyasha asked.

"Well I think we should name this one Tsurine" She said referring to the baby with ears.

"Okay. How about Shimone for this one?"

"Love it"

"Then it's set then. Shimone and Tsurine" Inuyasha said happily.

AVAVAVAVAVAVA

The next day Hana came into the room again.

"Hey there. How are you feeling?" She asked Kagome who was feeding both babies.

"Fine, a little tired from yesterday but never the less okay"

"Good. I have something to discuss with you. Where is Inuyasha?"

"Right here" He said coming into the room with something to eat.

"Where are the kids?"

"Your mother took them to the park with Souta"

"Oh okay. You wanted to discuss something with us?" Kagome asked turning to Hana once more.

"Yes. I have been thinking about the fact that Tsurine has youkai ears and though we do have concealment spells they are forbidden to be used on children under fifteen. Therefore I thing it would be best if we enrol her for a special youkai school in another city-"

"Hold on. First of all, isn't it a bit early to enrol her into a school now? I mean, she just got born!"

Kagome asked.

"There are waiting lists that are years long on that school to get in. So it is not too early"

"Okay. Secondly, If she were to go on that school we would have to move!"

"Yes I do realize that but it's not that far away. It's only a couple of miles from Tokyo"

"Hmm… Could you give us a minute?"

"Sure. Just tell a nurse when you need me"

Then she left leaving Kagome and Inuyasha to talk about the deal.

"What do you think?" Kagome asked Inuyasha.

"I think we should give it a chance I mean, she said it wasn't far from Tokyo so why not? And it would be the best for Tsurine seeing as she can't hide her ears until she's fifteen. I don't want her to be home schooled then, then she maybe wouldn't get ant friends"

"I guess your right. Could you get a nurse to get Hana? We could talk to her about it now"

"Sure"

After ten minutes Hana came in through the door.

"I take it you have decided what you are going to do?"

"Yes we are going to give it a chance" Inuyasha said.

"Okay, then I think we should discuss it further. The school is in a town called Chibu-"

"Don't you mean Chiba?" Kagome interrupted.

"No, I mean Chibu. It's a youkai town. Only youkai live in it except for a few humans who happen to know about youkai. There are three schools in the city since it isn't very big. The school system is very different from what you are familiar with here in Tokyo or in any other city. The first school is called, 'Sayuri Academy' and is a girl school and the other one is called 'Vitanira' and is for both sexes. The last one is also for both sexes and is called 'Narai Hauken'

Now as I mentioned before the school system is very different compared to what you know so I wrote it down because it may be easier to understand"

Hana handed them a paper where there stood:

'Schools in Chibu.

The whole education process in Chibu schools takes fourteen years.

Age:Grade:

60 (Kindergarten)

7First grade.

8Second grade.

9Third grade.

10Fourth grade.

11Fifth grade.

12Sixth grade.

13Seventh grade.

14Eight grade.

15Ninth grade.

16Tenth grade.

17Eleventh grade.

18Twelfth grade.

19Thirteenth grade.

Sometimes it is a bit difficult to explain how it works with the classes so I will give an example.

A girl is in class 5.x. When she entered the school she was in 0.x. She had the same nineteen classmates throughout the whole year and all of them have math, P.E. chemistry, history and other subjects together. They have fellow students who go in class y or z. same year as themselves.

When they enter grade eight they can all chose between some special subjects besides their normal subjects depending on which school you chose.

All classes have 20 students in it.

Class duration is sorted out like this;

Class start:Class stop:

First, 8:00 a.m.8:45 a.m.

Second, 8:50 a.m.9:35 a.m.

20 min. recess

Third, 9:55 a.m.10:40 a.m.

Fourth, 10:45 a.m.11:30 a.m.

Lunch.

Fifth, 12:05.12:50 a.m.

Sixth. 12:55.1:40 p.m.

Seventh 1:45 p.m.2:30 p.m.

When students have reached ninth grade they are allowed to leave the property of school during recess.

Two of our schools have school uniforms. Narai Hauken and Sayuri Academy.

Sayuri Academy is a school for creative young girls. They focus a lot on music and art.

Narai Hauken focuses mostly language and grammar. The most students who go there are very smart and reach high careers.

Vitanira lets students explore all of their opportunities and possibilities. Some people call it 'The hippy school'.

Hope you got the information that you wanted and good luck with your decision'

"Are you done reading?" Hana asked.

They both looked up from the paper.

"I just have one question. If there are long waiting lists for these schools and they are the only ones in that little city and we have to move there, wouldn't it be best if we also put Shisu and Fuo on one of the lists too?" Kagome asked.

"If you want to. Of course it would be a good idea if you don't want them to take the train every day to get to school"

"I think we want that. Right?" Kagome asked Inuyasha looking up at him.

"Yes. We just have to decide which school we put them in" He said.

"Great! I would advice you that you don't put all your children on the same school. Someone did it once and it all ended with them competing with each to be the best. I'd say two is the highest you should go"

"Ok, but just how do we decide? One thing is for sure, Fuo and Shisu should be on the same school. They don't want to be separated at all" Kagome said.

It was true. Shisuseru and Fuo were to attached to each other that Shisu began to cry if Fuo for example was out with Kagome to buy groceries and Fuo would just cream all the time. The only time were they were able to have them separated was when they were asleep. They did have their bedrooms next to each other though.

"Okay that's set. Now which school to put them on?" Inuyasha said rubbing his chin, thinking.

"Another thing I would suggest is that you don't put the twins together. Some parents sometimes think it's the best to put twins together but it's really not very smart. There's more competion between twins then just siblings" Hana continued.

"Yes, we get that"

"Okay, just making sure. I'll leave you to it. I'll come back in fifteen minutes" Then she left.

"So, any suggestions on which school we should put them?" Kagome asked looking up at Inuyasha.

"Well we both now that Shisu hates to be restricted so I think we should put her on Vitanira which also decides that Fuo will go on that school too"

"Yeah that would be a good idea. I think we should put Shimone on Sayuri Academy. I have a feeling that that is where she would want to go"

"When you say so. Then it leaves Narai Hauken for Tsurine"

"It's decided then"

"Yes. We'll just have to wait for Hana to return then we'll get them on the waiting list"

A/N: Another chapter! And please! If anyone doesn't get the school system please sent me a review 'cause I hate it when people just say 'I'm sure someone else will ask' or 'Doesn't matter'. So please! send me one.


	16. Chapter 14

Thanks for the reviews: Clueless2u, Inumasta, Suikidoen and Natashi.

To answer a question that maybe some of you were thinking, the Sonmune family is going to move to Chibu. Don't know when yet but you'll find out eventually.

Chapter fourteen.

It had been about two months since the birth of the twins.

It was Shisuseru's first birthday and Natashi, Josuke and Genken were invited. So was Hana, their doctor and of course Kachi, Souta and Jii-chan.

There were balloons everywhere and the presents were stacked on a table by the window.

When Kagome was on her way to open the door she thought of Fuo's first birthday.

She had made the mistake of inviting her old friends (she had forgiven them after the thing at her wedding). for some reason they just didn't get it that she was happily married! They thought she would change her mind so they brought Hojo.

Inuyasha had been so mad when he asked her if he could go on a date with her that he had thrown him out of the door where he landed about 50 feet away.

After everyone had calmed down Kagome had sent them away after Natashi having scolded them BIG time.

Talk about being mad as hell. Kagome was convinced that she would have been able to make Naraku piss his pants.

Anyways, on the other side of the door stood Natashi with Genken on her arm and Josuke beside her holding a present in his arm.

"Nata-chan, Josuke-kun! It's so nice to see you!" She said giving both of them a hug Trying her best not to squash Genken or the present.

"You too Kagome-chan"

They walked into the living room where Fuo and Shisuseru sat on a blanket and the twins lay on it playing with some toys. Natashi went over and put down Genken to play with them too.

"So, You said you wanted to tell us something?" Josuke asked turning to the parents of four.

"Oh yeah that's right. Well you two have without a doubt seen that Tsurine has ears on her head and I'm sure, that you know about the law that forbids the use of concealment spells on those under fifteen"

"Of course we do"

"Okay. But we have chosen not to home school her"

"So you are going to enroll her for one of the schools in Chibu?" Natashi asked.

"Uh, yes. didn't quite expect you to guess it but well since she's going there we are going to enroll the other kids too, so we have decided to move"

"Great!" Josuke said.

Both Kagome and Inuyasha looked at them confused.

"Haha, We have enrolled Genken into one of those schools too. We are going to move to Chibu too" Natashi replied.

"Really? But that's great! Then we don't have to move away from you!" Kagome said cheerfully jumping up and down.

The others sweat dropped.

"Dada" It was Fuo. He had walked over to them and was now pulling on Inuyasha's pants.

"What is it sport" He said picking him up.

"Cake" Fuo said with his finger in his mouth.

"No not yet, first your little sister has to open her presents"

"Pesent!" He said this time clapping his hands with a smile on his face.

The parents all laughed.

AVAVAVAVAVAVA

"So, which school did you chose to enroll the kids in?" Josuke asked Inuyasha s they sat in the living room watching the kids while the women cleaned the kitchen.

"We chose all three schools. Shisu and Fuo on Vitanira, Shimone on Sayuri Academy and Tsurine on Narai Hauken. How about you?"

"We put Genken on Narai Hauken too. Looks like it's not such a bad idea huh?" He said nodding towards the children.

Genken was sitting up and looking down at Tsurine touching her ears. She was slowly falling asleep even though the other toddlers were playing loudly, or as loud as babies at the age of two and under are able to, right next to them.

"Heh, guess your right"

"Time for presents!" Kagome announced throughout the room.

They all turned to the present table and took all the presents to the dinner table.

First they opened the present from Kagome's family.

It was a charms bracelet with four charms. The first one was a butterfly. The second was a star with a glass stone. The third one was a clover and the last one was a heart in a funny shape. It had two chains, one small one so she could wear it now and a bigger one so she could wear it when she grew older.

"Thank you guys! It's beautiful!"

"Your welcome" Kachi said.

The next one was from Natashi and Josuke.

It was a teddy bear in magenta with a black bow around it's neck.

"We thought that since Shisu hates pink and all those girlish colors that we would giver her on that wasn't too girlish but not too boyish either" Natashi explained.

"That's great! I bet she'll be very happy with this one. She ripped all the others" Kagome said laughing a little.

Hana gave her a blue pacifier.

Then it was time for Kagome and Inuyasha's present.

"Okay everybody would you step out with us? The present's outside" Inuyasha said.

When they all stepped outside Kagome led them to a cage in the garden behind the house. Inside the cage was a little white tiger cub.

"This is Shiro. She's a Tora youkai. She's a like Kirara she just can't change her form and she grow as slowly as her owner" Kagome said when she opened the cage stepping inside.

Everyone were very surprised by this present. They had expected a big present but this was really… surprising.

Shiro came out from a little makeshift cave and ran over to Kagome rubbing against her leg. Kagome picked her up.

Then she walked over to Inuyasha who was holding Shisuseru and held her up so she could touch her.

Shisuseru reached out her hand and patted Shiro's head laughing and Shiro began purring.

They had been outside for twenty minutes when they went inside again after having locked the cage after Kagome had fed Shiro with a bottle.

When they came inside they all placed the kids on the blanket in the corner of the living room again. Kagome and Natashi went into the kitchen to make the cake.

Inuyasha and Josuke sat on the couch and Kachi, Hana and Souta sat on the surrounding chairs. Jii-chan sat in a chair in the corner sleeping.

They sat talking for some time when Natashi and Kagome came out carrying the birthday cake.

"Come on everyone! It's cake time"

Kachi grabbed Fuo and Inuyasha grabbed Shisuseru while Josuke grabbed Genken and Hana the twins.

They all gathered around the dinner table and placed the cake in front of Shisuseru.

"Blow" They all said and Shisuseru blowed, of course with a little help from Inuyasha, out all the candles.

They all cheered.

After the cake was cut they all got a piece (Except the twins and Genken of course) of it. It was a chocolate cake with strawberries and wiped cream on top. It was delicious!

When Kagome set a piece of cake in front of Shisuseru something happened that she hadn't expected.

Suddenly Josuke had cake all over his face. Shisuseru had used her telekinesis to throw the cake on him and now she sat laughing and started throwing the other cakes after the others.

Fuo sat laughing too for a moment but then he grabbed Shisuseru's hand and she stopped.

Everyone looked at each other. They all had cake all over them.

First Kagome began to giggle, then Natashi. It ended with them all laughing at their hearts content.

After they had cleaned up they all went to the park where they were going to spent the rest of Shisuseru's birthday. They brought Shiro with them.

They had been staying for three hours when they heard sirens in the distance. They all turned to the street to see fire trucks driving towards the north part of the city.

"Wonder where they are headed" Kachi thought out loud.

Just then someone came running towards them. It was Ms. Fukaku, their neighbor.

"Kagome, Inuyasha! Your house is on fire!"

"What?" both of them yelled.

"Mama, stay here with the children" Kagome said and ran after Inuyasha who had already taken off.

When Inuyasha arrived the whole house was on fire and the firefighters were concentrated fully on the task at hand.

He felt Kagome com and stand beside him.

Suddenly she panicked.

"The Shikon no Tama! It's still in there!" She said and tried to run in after it.

"Kagome! Stay here!" Inuyasha said holding her back "You'll die if you go in there"

"But the shikon!"

"To hell with that! I don't want you hurt"

Kagome fell to her knees. What were they going to do now? If the shikon got destroyed then they wouldn't be able to return to the feudal era anymore.

AVAVAVAVAVAVA

It had been two hours and the fire had been extinguished.

Inuyasha and Kagome sat by one of the ambulances that were there. (I know it's not necessary for an ambulance but I think its routine for them to be there when there's a fire)

It turned out that one of the candles on the cake still had some spark and when it was thrown then it had taken some time for it to start burning.

Kagome had asked her mother to take the children home to her until they found something out.

Natashi had stayed with them telling Josuke that she would be home soon.

"What are we going to do now?" Kagome asked her when she came over.

"What do you mean?" Natashi asked.

"I mean, look at our house there's nothing left of it and the shikon is probably-"

She stopped suddenly.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha said.

"I… sense something" Was all she said and then she ran off to the remains of their house.

"Kagome!" The remaining two yelled.

"Where's she going?" Natashi asked Inuyasha.

"I have a hunch"

They stood and followed her.

Kagome walked around looking for what she was sensing. She kept loosing the trail!

But then she saw it!

"Inuyasha! I found it! I found the shikon!"


	17. Chapter 15

Hello! No I'm not dead! Just bloody school! I'm always too busy to get something written and when I finally do someone is using the computer. Anyways, hope you like this. And I want to bring to your attention that there will be a short lemon in this chapter and it won't describe much so it will be all up to your imagination. It is marked when it starts so when you see that just skip 'til you see a similar mark where it ends.

Chapter fifteen

"I found it Inuyasha! I found the Shikon!" Kagome shouted from what looked like had been their bedroom. "And it's whole!"

"What do you mean it's whole?"

"It's whole!"

"But it was in the fire. It should have been destroyed like the time Kikyou took it with her the first time she died" Inuyasha said.

"I don't have an explanation but, it's a miracle"

Indeed it was.

AVAVAVAVAVA

It had been a week since the fire and the Sonmune family was living with the Hatori family (Natashi and Josuke).

They had been discussing their situation a lot. They had planned on moving to Chibu when Fuo had to start in school but under the circumstances they had begun to rethink that idea.

Now they were sitting in the living room talking about the matter.

"We have to move sometime soon. I know you have been getting complaints from your neighbors about Shiro. We can't stay here forever" Kagome said.

"Well, we already bought a lot to build our house. We were planning on moving as soon it is finished. That'll be in a couple of months" Natashi said.

"Yeah, and you could move with us until your house is build" Josuke added with a smile.

"That's a good idea. And that way the kids might get friends before they start school" Kagome said looking at Inuyasha for approval.

Inuyasha hadn't been much of a talker since the accident and Kagome wanted to know what was wrong. He hadn't talked yet but Kagome was going to get it out of him.

He nodded.

"Ok! Then we just need to buy you a lot to build it" Josuke said. "I'll talk with Shinji about it. Maybe we can find one close to ours?"

He had given Inuyasha time off from work since he was s depressed and thought that he wouldn't be able to do anything anyways if he came to work.

After dinner Inuyasha retired to the guestroom he and Kagome were staying in, without a word.

Kagome looked after her with worried eyes.

"Go after him" Kagome turned to Natashi.

"He needs you. Go to him, talk to him. It might help"

Kagome nodded and walked off.

When she entered the room Inuyasha was lying on the bed with his back to her and the lights were out.

"Inuyasha?" She called to see if he was awake.

He had been sleeping a lot too but he was awake now.

Kagome walked over to the bed and sat down beside him putting a hand on his shoulder gently.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"I'm fine" He said a little too quick.

"No you're not. I can feel something's bothering you"

He didn't answer.

"Why won't you talk to me?" She pressed.

Finally he rolled over. He had tears in his eyes.

"What's wrong?" She asked again.

Inuyasha sat up and pulled her into his arms.

"Inuyasha?"

"I have had some bad experiences with fire. That's all"

"I don't think so. They have to have been bad for you to act like this"

"Okay. My first home was burned I almost lost you once, no twice, and now this!"

Silence.

After a couple of minutes Inuyasha spoke again.

"I want us to move to Chibu as soon as possible. We'll get Shinji to help me find the best crew we can get to build it so it will be finished as fast as possible"

"Okay" Kagome said having regained her voice.

"Thank you" He said "For listening to me. It really helped to get this off my chest"

She smiled up at him.

"Anytime love" She said leaning up and giving him a tender kiss on the lips.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!LEMON STARTS HERE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

She pulled away from him and they looked at each other.

"Kagome" Inuyasha said just before he kissed her full on the lips again.

Slowly he lowered her down on the bed lips never leaving each other.

Slowly they removed each others clothes and threw them away only to be found later. Finally they were both bare, skin against skin, heart against heart.

They flipped over so Kagome was on top and started their journey into sweet bliss. They had to be quiet.

Finally for what seemed to have been such a long time they both climaxed swallowing each others screams of pleasure.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!LEMON ENDS HERE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

They collapsed and Kagome fell on his chest breathing hard.

"I love you" Inuyasha whispered into Kagome's ear.

She smiled and raised her head to kiss him.

"I love you too"

AVAVAVAVAVAVAVA

Now, almost two months later both families were at the Higurashi shrine celebrating Fuo's second birthday.

(Oh, and by the way, Kagome is twenty-one. She was eighteen when she confessed her love to Inuyasha but she had her birthday later when she was pregnant with Fuo, so Rin is about fifteen)

Everyone was there and Souta had gotten a girlfriend. Her name was Kumiko, which meant 'eternal beautiful child'.

She was very caring and just loved spending time with the children and had offered to baby-sit several times. Kagome kept telling him that she was a keeper.

"So, when are you going to move into your new home?" Kachi asked putting down her cup of coffee.

"It'll be finished in two months; too bad it won't be finished for Christmas" Kagome answered sitting down. She had just put the children into the bassinet on the floor for them to play.

"Well we are going to spent Christmas here so I don't think we have to worry about that" Inuyasha said.

"Yeah, you're right"

"Let's eat some cake! I'm hungry for some sweet stuff" Natashi said smiling.

Everyone sweat dropped.

They all sat down at the dinner table and begun eating cake, drinking coffee and talking.

Kagome sat thinking when Inuyasha nudged her.

"What?" She said quietly when he looked at her.

"What are you thinking?"

Kagome sighed.

"I was thinking that I want to get rid of the Shikon no Tama"

"What?"

"I know, it's just this whole day it's like my mind is telling me to do it, but on the other side of the well"

Inuyasha was silent for a couple of seconds.

"Then we should give it a shot" He said. "We'll leave tomorrow morning, but the children stay here"

"But what if we get stuck? Then they lost their parents" She protested.

Everyone was looking at them now wondering what they were talking about.

"Excuse us" Inuyasha said and rose from his chair and took Kagome's hand leading her out into the hallway.

"Kagome I know you don't like the idea that the well might close up but if it does, which maybe it doesn't, then the children will have a better chance at living a normal life here then they will there. They could get killed in the Feudal era"

Kagome thought for a minute. He was right. If they were in the feudal era there would be many people who would want to kill them. But in modern era they wouldn't have to hide themselves.

She slowly nodded.

"You're right, but that doesn't mean that I like it any bit" She said.

He smiled and grabbed her, kissing her on top of the head. "I know you don't"

AVAVAVAVAVAVA

"Kagome, you're sure of this?" Natashi said giving her a hug.

They were all gathered outside the well house.

"I'm positive. And I trust you with my children so I know there won't go anything wrong there"

"Okay" Natashi said giving her a partially forced smile.

Kagome was now crouched in front of the children and Inuyasha stood behind her. She turned to Fuo at first.

"Listen baby. Mommy and Daddy are going away but we don't know for how long so until we are back you have to promise you'll take good care of your sisters, right?" She said holding his little hand. Fuo just nodded with his finger in his mouth.

Inuyasha then turned to the little girls. He doubted that the twins would understand him but he knew Shisuseru would.

"And you listen to your big brother okay?" He said.

They rose and said their goodbyes before going into the well house and jumping into the well.

AVAVAVAVAVAVA

"So ye want to make the jewel disappear" Kaede said.

After they had arrived they had sought out Sango and Miroku's hut to tell them what they were going to do. When they arrived Kaede had been there so they told her as well.

"Yes" Kagome said.

"And have ye thought over the consequences?"

Kagome looked down, so Inuyasha chose to speak instead.

"Yes we have and we already arranged things should the well close"

"Well then shall we get started?" Miroku said standing up and going outside.

Everyone stood outside now and waited for Kagome to wish on the Shikon. They were just going to wish on the Shikon to disappear forever and for Midoriko to win since they couldn't come up with an unselfish wish.

Kagome stepped forward and clutched the jewel in her hands and closed her eyes, concentrating on the wish.

The stone glowed brightly through her hands and she opened them again. The jewel changed form and lifted itself from her hands landing on the ground. The form it had changed into was Midoriko. As the glowing subsided she stepped up to Kagome.

"I thank you for your wish, but I feel your fear. You fear the well will close and you will not be able to return to the world that lies beyond. Am I right?" She asked in a ghostly voice.

"Yes, you're right" Kagome said feeling Inuyasha step up to her since he sensed her upset.

Midoriko looked at him.

"You have fears too, but not the same. You fear your beloved one will be send to the other side and that you will remain here"

He nodded.

"As I said before, I thank you for your wish and I am very grateful. To show my gratefulness I will grand you a second wish" She said smiling.

Inuyasha and Kagome looked at each other.

Before they even got to voice their second wish Midoriko began to glow again.

"Your wishes have been granted" she said before the glowing stopped.

What they saw then was something they had never expected. Instead of just an empty spot where she stood before sat a little girl. She looked to be one year if not a bit younger.

She looked at the people around her then her eyes began to water. But before any of her tears could fall, Sango had taken her into her arms, comforting her.

"Shhh, it's okay. You're safe with us" She said in a soothing voice.

Kagome smiled. 'Guess another good thing came out of the jewel after all' she thought.

A/N: Yay!!! I made it! Again, I'm so, so, so sorry for taking so long with this chapter!!


	18. Chapter 16

Here I am again… hope you'll like this one. p.s. if you haven't noticed chap fifteen is up, i just deleted the a/n that said i had a writers block ;P And thanks to all of yoy who have reviewed!

Chapter sixteen

It had been a week since the wishes were made on the Shikon.

It turned out that the little girl was kind of a rebirth of Midoriko. They had all discussed what they should do with her but in the end it was kind of obvious, at least according to Kagome. She thought that Sango and Miroku should adopt her.

After two hours of discussing they decided it would be so. They had decided to change her name though since if she was called Midoriko she would probably be in danger. So they named her Chika, which meant wisdom. She has already developed a bond to her new mother and father as if they were her real ones. She looked just like Midoriko, go figure, with coal black hair and dark chocolate eyes.

Sango and Miroku were very happy and Miroku was back to his own cheery self, minus the groping of course.

Christmas was coming up in five days and everyone in the modern era were exited.

Right now, everyone were decorating the Higurashi shrine, but the children were all in the bassinet inside watching Kagome and Natashi decorate the tree.

They were all communicating freely well with each other at their age. Fuo of course could already talk, but so could Shisuseru. Everyone blamed it on her mind reading skills. It was so cute 'cause she and Fuo could sit talking with each other for hours in what seemed to be their own little language, since they couldn't pronounce things properly yet. Now the twins were another matter.

Since Kagome and Natashi still were on maternity leave they pent a lot of time with each other and the babies always came along. So that way the twins, mainly Tsurine, spent a lot of time with Genken. Shimone just sat observing what was happening around her. And that was exactly what they were doing now. The youngest ones sat looking at their mothers hanging balls onto the tree, and occasionally Shisuseru would lift one of them in the air and put it on.

"Shisu, honey, don't do that. You know what we told you about using your abilities. You can't use them without daddy's or mommy's permission, okay?" Kagome said going over and picking her up. Fuo stood up and leaned against the rips of the bassinet as if to say he missed her already. Tsurine just crawled closer to Genken holding onto him as if she was afraid he was going to be taken too. And again, Shimone just watched.

Shisuseru nodded and squirmed reaching out to Fuo.

Kagome laughed lightly putting her back down.

"I swear I won't ever be able to separate those two" She said walking over and continued decorating the tree. Natashi laughed a bit too.

"Well at least you're lucky they don't hate each others guts. Now that would be horrible" She said.

"I guess you're right. By the way, Shinji called this morning, he said that the house would be finished in a week so it'll be done right after Christmas, isn't it great?"

"That's wonderful! I can't wait to see it!" Natashi said excitedly, clapping her hands.

"Well, you can now, kind of. We have a copy of the blueprints, you wanna see?"

"Sure!"

Kagome walked up to her old room, got the blueprints and then walked down to the living room again putting them on the coffee table.

"It's a two story house. If we had wanted a one story it would have to take out a lot of space"

"Tell me details! Where are the different rooms?"

"Well, the kitchen and the living room are on the ground floor and we have a laundry room next to the kitchen, a deck too, and a little bathroom. On the second floor we have all the bedrooms, and two bathrooms. We have a balcony and in the big bathroom we have a spa"

Natashi looked at her with wide eyes.

"What?" Kagome asked.

"How could you afford that much?" She replied.

"Well, considering that we didn't have to pay rent for some time, we saved up some money and Inuyasha does make good money, so does Josuke, right?"

"Yeah, okay" Was all she got to say before Shimone began to cry.

"What is it honey?" Kagome asked walking over and hugged her to herself.

She just sniffed and hugged Kagome's chest.

"Guess you're hungry huh?" She asked. Shimone sniffed again and nodded.

AVAVAVAVAVA

Outside Inuyasha and Josuke were shovelling snow so visitor didn't have to walk through all the snow if they decided to come on the holidays.

"So, did Shinji tell you about the house?" Josuke asked taking a break leaning on the snow shovel.

"Yeah he did. I can't wait to move in. the only thing we have to decide on is which room to give to the young ones" Inuyasha said but continued shovelling.

"Well, I know one thing for sure, you'll have to put Shisu and Fuo next to each other or else she will be a trouble maker for hours" Josuke joked and began shovelling again.

Inuyasha stopped. Yeah, Shisuseru's abilities were getting stronger. Then he thought of something.

"Hey, you still in contact with your and who makes spells?" He asked Josuke.

Now they both had stopped.

"Yeah, why?"

"I was thinking that maybe she could make a spell that would lock Shisu's powers until we can teach her to control them properly by herself?"

"Sure, I think she'll manage that. I'll give her a call later. Let's get finished" He said smiling.

Inuyasha didn't reply, he just continued shovelling.

AVAVAVAVAVAVA

Christmas evening. Everyone were in the living room waiting for presents. This time though there weren't as many as last time, only five packages and all about the same size.

"Fuo honey, could you get the first present and bring it to daddy?" Kagome asked setting him down on the floor. He ran over and picked up a pink one. He then walked over and gave it to Inuyasha so he could read the card.

"Thanks champ" He said looking at the card. "Well, this one's for Tsurine. I'll open it since she's too young"

Inside was a Noukie, a brown and pink one. He sat it down next to Tsurine and her eyes sparkled wildly.

"There you go Tsu" He said patting her head as she latched onto it. "You can pick the next one Shisu" He said.

She laughed, knowing what he meant. Since she couldn't walk he wanted her to use her ability. This time a blue one was picked and she let it go over to Kagome.

"Well that one is for Genken from Natashi and Josuke" She said handing it to Natashi to open. Inside that one was a baby blue shirt with a star and matching hat.

"There you go honey" She said putting the hat on Genken's little head. It was too big for him so it went down below his eyes. Everyone laughed.

"Who should pick the next one?" Josuke asked.

"I want to" Souta said "I always liked this part of Christmas"

He walked over and picked up a little black one.

"This one's for Shisu from Josuke and Natashi" He said handing it to his sister. She opened it and inside was a silver heart locket with a tiny black heart in the top right corner.

"It's a talisman. It can bind her abilities so she can't use them unless she's older" Josuke said.

"Thanks guys, we really appreciate it" Kagome said putting it back in the box.

"Fuo, could you get the next one?" Inuyasha asked lifting him from his spot in front of him. Without saying anything he just ran over and grabbed a blue one and handed it to his father.

"This is for Shimone"

It was also a Noukie but a blue one. She hugged it lovingly as it was put beside her, just like her sister did.

"Four down, two to go" Natashi said "I'll pick this one"

This time it was a green and blue one. "It's for Fuo! Here ya go bud" She said handing it to him. He was old enough to open his own and he did so with great enthusiasm. Inside that one was a plush rabbit with a blue west and a carrot in the hand. He didn't hug it but he began gnawing on the carrot. They laughed and Inuyasha pulled it away from him. "Don't eat that" he said in a fatherly voice.

"Well the last one must be for Shisu, am I right?" Kumiko asked. Kagome picked it up and looked at it.

"Yes, this is the last one" She said unpacking it. It was a little teddy bear. Shisuseru clapped her hands and reached for it.

"Here baby" Kagome gave it to her.

Shisuseru played with its ears and poked its eyes.

Everyone laughed. Some children were just so cute.

AVAVAVAVAVA

"Careful with that!" Kagome said to one of the men from the moving company. He was carrying a mirror up the stairs of their new home and he almost dropped it.

"Yes ma'am" He said and kept on walking.

"Relax. They won't destroy anything. And if they do, we'll just buy it again" Inuyasha said putting his arm around her shoulders. He was kind of right. All the things they had bought were new so there weren't any memories attached to them, and a mirror was cheap so they could just buy a new one.

"I know, it's just so exciting that we finally are moving in. And the city is just wonderful and the neighbours are nice. I just can't wait until we are finished moving in!" She said her eyes sparkling.

Hey had already met some of their neighbours, the Collins family. The husband was English and the wife Japanese. They had moved to Chibu because they also knew about Youkai but they just had a hard time keeping it a secret that they knew. They had two children. A little girl about Shisuseru's age called Kimi, and a boy around Fuo's age called Daisuke. Both children had coal black hair and grey eyes. They lived on a lot half a kilometre away from them. There weren't many houses in Chibu, not yet at least. Kagome was convinced that it wouldn't take long for the street to be filled with houses.

"Kagome, Inuyasha! Why don't you come join us for lunch while you wait for the house to be furnitured?" Natashi asked walking over with Genken on her hip.

"Sure, we'll be right in" Inuyasha said "I'll just have to sign some papers then I'll be right in. You go in now Kagome"

Kagome nodded and went in. Inuyasha had to sign some papers because they had to give Shiro away. She had snapped at a lot of the people who walked by so they had gotten complaints. She would be taken to a zoo but they would be allowed to visit every day they wanted. It was either that or she would be put down.

"I'll carry her out, she'll scratch you" Inuyasha said and went into the garden at the back of the house where Shiro's cage was.

"Come on. You are going to go to a nice little place where there are lots of other tigers you can play with" He said picking her up and walking out onto the street patting and stroking her fur so she wouldn't get too upset.

"Take good care of her. You don't want to feel the wrath of my wife if she finds out her daughters pet friend got hurt" He said handing Shiro to one of the animal caregivers.

"We will sir" She said and then they drove off.

Once inside he sat down on the couch in Natashi and Josuke's living room. Kagome sat down next to him.

"How did it go?" She asked.

"Well enough, I'm just worried how Shisu will take it when she finds out she's gone"

"Yeah, me too"

As if on cue they saw Shisuseru standing up at the window that was floor level and saw Shiro driving away.

"Iro!" She said and clapped the window. "Iro!" Now she began to cry.

She probably would have stopped the van with her abilities if she could but she was wearing the locket from Christmas so she couldn't use them.

"Okay?" Fuo asked walking over and comforted his little sister.

She fell on her bum and cried even more.

"Ha" She said and nodded.

"Come on sweetie. Let's put you to bed, you look tired" Kagome said lifting her up.

Shisuseru just yawned as if to agree. Kagome put her in the crib that was in the guest room.

When she came back it was time for lunch so she sat down and joined the others.

Later the house was finished and ready for them to live in. they started with showing the kids their rooms which were on the second floor. Shimone's was next to Shisuseru's which was next to Fuo's. Across from Fuo's was Tsurine's room.

Tsurine's room was next to the stairs and next to them was Kagome and Inuyasha's room.

It was late now and all the children were tired.

"Let's go to bed. It's been a long day and I'm tired too" Inuyasha said after they had put the children to bed.

"Sounds like a wonderful idea" Kagome said hugging him and then they walked into their bedroom, and went to bed.

A/N: Wow this one came quick! I hope it's good enough and I want lot's of Reviews! And I'm putting pictures on my website of the presents and the house. Thank you! Ja Ne


	19. Chapter 17

Hey! I'm so happy about the reviews that you sent me! I don't really know what is wrong with the review alerts but the e-mails come in late when someone posts a review so sorry if I missed someone! Anyways, here's chapter 17. But here's the ones I know of;  
Christina109, Natashi, Inuyashachick04 and Qui thanks for your reviews! And to you clueless2u for your still continuing reviews.

Chapter seventeen

It had been four years since they had moved into their house and it was Fuo's first day in school. He was going to start in 0.z with Daisuke. They were really good friends and were playing with each other almost every day. Shisu and Kimi were getting along fairly well too.

Since a school uniform wasn't required they didn't have to shop for that and Fuo was just wearing a black t-shirt and a pair of green pants.

"Smile!" Kagome said snapping a picture of Fuo as he turned to her.

"I didn't smile! Take another one!" He said standing still and puffing out his chest just like his father would.

Kagome laughed and shot the picture.

"You look just like your dad when I first met him, except the size of course and the hair and the eyes and the-"

"I think he gets it koi" Inuyasha said coming down the stairs with Tsurine in his arms. She was trying to rub the sleep out of her eyes.

"Hey Tsu. Did we wake you?" Kagome asked and took her from Inuyasha's arms while he bent down to Fuo's level and messed his hair a bit.

"She woke up when I went to check on her" He said.

"Okay- Inuyasha what are you doing?" Kagome questioned.

"I'm messing a bit with his hair, it looks weird when he has it all straightened out. it's always messy" He said "Right champ?"

"Yeah, dad!" Fuo said with a big smile on his lips.

"You two are just horrible" Kagome said shaking her head.

It knocked on the door and Kagome went to open it, outside stood Mrs. Collins with Daisuke and Kimi in hand.

"Hey Saya! What brings you here?" Kagome asked stepping aside to let her in.

"Hello. Sorry to disturb you but unfortunately I was called in for work and James isn't home so I can't leave Kimi there and I was just wondering if you could take care of her until I get back from work? And maybe take Daisuke to school? I really hate not being there at his first school day but you know" She said with a gentle voice.

It happened a lot that both parents were working so Kimi and Daisuke often spent time at the Sonmune's house.

"Of course we will. It's a pleasure really" Kagome said smiling.

"Oh thank you so much Kagome! You are just too sweet, I promise I'll make it up to you!" She said. Then she said goodbye to Kimi and Daisuke and left waving.

"Who gets to the car first?" Daisuke said to Fuo.

"I do!" Fuo said and they both raced out to the car.

"Those two" Kagome sighed.

"Well, I better get going or else they'll be late for their first day" Inuyasha said grabbing the car keys. "See you later koi"

"Bye, and be safe" Kagome said giving him a peck on the mouth.

"I will"

Kagome went out into the kitchen to make some breakfast for herself and Tsurine. She opened the fridge and saw they didn't have anything there.

"Sorry honey, looks like we'll have to wait a while for breakfast since we don't have a second car" She said kissing Tsurine on the top of her head.

'Inuyasha, could you buy some breakfast on your way home?' Kagome thought.

'Sure' He thought back.

(In case you're wondering what's going on remember, they can communicate via their mind)¨

Kagome went into the living room and sat down, Tsurine still in her arms. She turned on the television sapping through the channels till she landed on the morning channel. Right now there was a show called 'Game on' where there were quizzes and you could win money. Kagome loved to sit and guess what the answers were and see if she would have won something. She didn't want to call in because the chances that you would get called back were zero.

After about an hour Kagome heard a couple of footsteps running into the living room before she was bombarded by two girls.

"Well, hello to you too girls. Did I wake you?" She asked hugging all three girls to her.

"Mama, where's Fuo?" Shisuseru asked.

"It's his first day in school, remember?" Kagome said on a soothing voice.

"When is he coming home?"

"In a couple of hours"

"Can I go see him?"

"Sorry dear, but you'll have to wait until he comes home"

"Okay" She said going over to Kimi who was sitting at the coffee table drawing.

Kagome sighed inwardly. They were still inseparable.

"Mommy, I'm hungry" Shimone said hugging Kagome's arm.

"I know honey but we don't have anything home right now. Daddy is going grocery shopping when he gets home, okay?"

"Okay"

'Inuyasha, when are you going to be home?'

'In a minute I just turned the corner to the street'

"Girls daddy will be home any minute now so let's get the dinner table ready"

Kagome went out with all four girls and together they got the dinner table ready and the girls helped as much as they could considering their age.

"Tadaima" Came Inuyasha's voice from the door.

"Okaeri nasai!" All the girls said at the same time.

"Wauw, what a welcome" He said as he entered the kitchen with grocery bags in his arms.

"Daddy, daddy! What did you get!" Shimone asked jumping up and down.

"Let's see, I got cereal, and eggs if anyone wants an omelette. And toast"

"Cereal!" "Omelette!" "Toast!" Cereal!"

"Guess it's everything then" Kagome said smiling.

AVAVAVAVAVAVA

The phone was ringing and Kagome hurried to get it before it stopped ringing.

"Moshi moshi" She said.

"Hello Mrs. Sonmune, this is Mr. Nakamura. I'm the headmaster of Vitanira"

Kagome sighed. If this was about Shisuseru again she was going to have a fit.

It had been three years since Fuo's first day in school and the other kids had started in their schools now.

A least once a month she would get a call from the school about Shisu having been in a fight since she entered second grade. She went in 2.x and was in the same class as Kimi.

"Has Shisu been in a fight again?" She asked sitting down in the chair beside the telephone.

"Well, not quite. They had P.E. when we got a call from one of the teachers to come pick her and another student up. We would very much like for you to come to the school so we can talk about what happened"

"of course" She said "I'll be there as soon as I can" Then she hung up the phone.

She picked it right up again dialling the number of Inuyasha's office.

"Ca & Do architecture, Sonmune's office how may I help you" Said the voice of Inuyasha's secretary.

"Hello Kali it's Kagome. Could I talk to Inuyasha for a sec?"

"Sure I'll put you through"

"Inuyasha speaking" Inuyasha said.

"Hey it's me" Kagome said.

"Hey, why are you calling me? It something wrong?" He asked with concern in his voice.

"I'm not sure, I got a call from Shisu and Fuo's school today, something about Shisu-"

"Has she been in another fight?" Inuyasha interrupted. 'She just had to take after me on the temper part' He thought.

"No it's something else, I don't know that's why I called. The headmaster called and said he wanted me to come over to the school to talk about what happened. Should I just go there alone or do you want to come with me?"

"I'll see if I can get there, you just go. If I'm not there when you arrive then I won't come" He said.

"Okay. Bye love" She said hanging up the phone.

AVAVAVAVAVA

When Kagome arrived at the school she looked around. It had been a while since she had been there and she couldn't remember where the headmasters office was. She did remember where Fuo's classroom was though. They had break right now so she decided she could go there.

"Mom! Are you here to pick up Shisu?" He asked as she entered the classroom.

"How do you know about that?" She asked.

"Uh… forget it, I'm not supposed to tell you" He said.

'What?! Man, when I get my hands on that headmaster I'm going to strangle him.. telling my kids they can't tell me something'

"Where's the headmasters office?"

"I'll show you" Said Daisuke as he saw that Fuo was a bit nervous.

"Thanks" She said following him down the hall.

"It's here. I should get back, class starts in a bit" Then he ran back.

Kagome just shook her head and walked in. On the bench outside the office sat Shisuseru and another girls. She looked to be part African part Japanese. She looked quite familiar too.

"Mom. I'm so glad you're here" Shisuseru said running into her mothers arms.

"What have you been doing this time young lady?" She asked. Just as Shisuseru was about to answer the door to the headmasters office opened and a pair of parents walked out. Kagome sensed that one of them were a Shishi youkai, lion.

"I am very sorry for the trouble. Goodbye" Said Mr. Nakamura directing the pair out of his office.

"Ah, Mrs. Sonmune, why don't you come right in. just let Shisu say out here" He said and turned to go into his office again.

'The nerve of that guy' Kagome thought.

"Okay baby, just stay out here, I'll be out in a minute"

She walked into the office, closed the door and sat down.

"Well, what is the problem?" She asked in a very demanding way.

"First I would like you to calm down a bit, it is-"

"Calm down? You want me to calm down? Well you have some nerve to tell my son to keep this a secret from me and then to tell me to leave my daughter outside and now you tell me to calm down?" Kagome said angry.

"Please, it was not to anger you. I only told him to not tell you because I thought it would be better if I told you"

"Well? What is it then?" Kagome inquired.

"I was never a man to beat around the bush. Your daughter purified one of the students in her class today"

Silence.

"She didn't kill the student, did she?" Kagome asked concerned.

"No, she was lucky that it only was a Hanyou she purified. She will get her demon side back it will just take a couple of days. I think you know her, does Nami Kamui sound familiar?" He asked.

"Yes, it's the name of one of Shisu's friends. Wait, wad that her out on the bench?"

"Yes. But now we must discuss what we are going to do about her miko powers. It's dangerous for all the youkai students to be around her if she can't control her powers"

The rest o the meeting too a bit time and Shisuseru sat outside worried what was going to happen.

'Mom was angry with me again. I hope they won't expel me from the school! I didn't do it on purpose, it just happened' She thought. She heard the school bell ring. It was 12:50. Fuo was out of school now.

Fuo stood outside the door and looked at his sister.

'Is the cost clear?' He thought.

Shisuseru looked around, then nodded. He ran up to her and sat down.

"Careful!" She said as he was about to touch her.

"What?" He asked.

"I could hurt you"

"No you won't. It happened in P.E. when a ball was flying towards you and nearly hit you in the face, right?" He said.

"How do you know that?"

"Daisuke told me. Kimi told him in the lunch break"

"Oh"

"Anyways, I think that it only happens when you get frightened. And I don't scare you do I?"

"No" She said in a whisper.

Just then the door to the office opened.

"Come on kids. We need to get home before Tsurine and Shimone's school busses arrive"

"Goodbye" Said the headmaster and returned to his office.

'What a challenging day' Kagome thought.

A/N: Hello! Another chapter came around! Man I had a hard time getting this uploaded the document upload engine just didn't want to work for me! Anyways I hope you like this one, I really had a hard time deciding how to get this one up. I hope to get at least five more reviews and then I'll update again. And please tell me if you think I'm focussing too much on any of the children. Thanks again, Ja Ne!


	20. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: don't own Inuyasha, only Natashi and the children

Reviews: Rukia-sama – Tak! (Thank you)

jesse – You will find out in this chap ;p

Qui – I think I'm going to take it one more year in the story then i'll start on the seguel.

Christina109

Just a comment from me, I said in chapter seventeen that I was going to update when I had 5 reviews but since it took so long for people to want and update I just said 'screw it! I want to get on with the story!'

Well, then. On with the story!

Chapter eighteen

"So you're saying you don't know how to keep them in control?" Inuyasha asked.

After Kagome had come home with the children she had called Inuyasha and told him the news. They didn't know what they could do about it and when Inuyasha suggested that Kagome could make a talisman of some sort to keep them in control she had to disappoint him.

"Yes, I'm saying I don't know how. We'll have to ask some other priestess"

"What about Chika?" He asked.

"You think she could do that?"

"Maybe, I don't know. It is worth a shot"

"Okay, I'll see if Natashi can take the other kids until we are back" Kagome said.

"Okay. Bye Koi"

"Bye"

As soon as Kagome had hung up she walked up to Shisuseru's room to talk to her.

She sat on her bed and hugged the teddy bear she had gotten the Christmas where they still didn't have a house to live in.

"Mom, are you still mad at me?" She asked, peaking out through her long curly hair.

"No, of course not, how could you think that?" Kagome said as she sat down on her bed and stroked her hair.

"It's just, you are always mad at me when I get into trouble, so is dad"

"Yes, I know. But that's only because you get into fights. This isn't your fault at all"

"Really?"

"Yes. Now, your headmaster said that you couldn't attend school until you can control you powers, but that will take too long and I wouldn't want you to miss too much school. Your daddy and I are going to the feudal era. I'm sure Chika can help us and you are coming with us"

"Yay! I can see Chika-Chan?"

Kagome nodded.

Shisuseru laughed and went about getting thing ready for their trip immediately. Kagome just smiled and laughed.

AVAVAVAVAVAVA

The next day Kagome, Inuyasha and Shisuseru were ready to go.

"We'll be back in a couple of days, so you all behave and don't make trouble for aunt Natashi, okay?" Kagome said hugging Fuo, Tsurine and Shimone.

"Hai!" They all said at the same time.

"Bye, and be safe" Natashi said giving Kagome a hug before they left.

"We will"

After they left Natashi turned to the kids.

"So, time to get ready for school" She said.

Quickly all of the including Genken got ready.

"Okay, I'm driving Fuo to school and you leave when the school bus is here" Natashi said grabbing the car keys.

"Hai!"

After Natashi and Fuo had left Genken, Tsurine and Shimone went outside to wait for the bus.

"Tsu-chan, can I sit beside you today?" Genken asked. Tsurine usually sat beside Rini Saotome, her and Genken's friend. She was a red haired half German half Japanese human girl.

"Of course you can" Tsurine answered with a toothy smile and a little blush across her nose.

Shimone just stood looking at them as they talked. She only had one friend, her name was Ana Kara. She was a Japanese Tora youkai, tiger. She was a psychic and could see the future. She too had once needed to get a blocking spell or else she knew what would happen in school and she scared the hell out of all the other students.

Because Shimone was friends with her she often got bullied by the other kids but she just ignored them. Ana was really her best friend and she wasn't going to leave her just because she got teased a little. (Mind you, it really wasn't a little but Shimone will do everything for her friends)

AVAVAVAVAVA

"Kagome-chan! I've missed you all so much!" Sango said hugging Kagome tightly.

"I've missed you too Sango-chan"

"Sesshomaru is here" Miroku said walking up to them.

"What is he doing here?" Inuyasha asked. Why would he be in Kaede's village?

"Something about him being worried about Rin or something, he wouldn't tell me" He just answered.

Sango glanced at him.

"What could it be?" Kagome asked.

"Well let's find out. We have to go to the village anyway" Inuyasha said.

When they got there they were met by a very pale Sesshomaru.

"What is wrong?" Kagome asked worried. He was paler than normal and it worried her.

"Rin is in labor, and you are going to help her"

He didn't even get to finish the sentence before Kagome had run off to go to Rin.

"Rin" She said sitting down beside her "How are you feeling?"

"Kagome… chan…" She said breathlessly.

"She is early isn't she?" asked Kagome as Sesshomaru entered the hut. He just nodded.

"Okay, here's what I want you to do" She said turning to Sesshomaru "Go outside and tell Sango to get in here. Then get back in here, I need you to comfort your mate"

He did as told and Sango came back in with him.

"What do you want me to do?"

"Get some towels together and get some hot water. I need to check something"

Then she turned to Rin.

"Rin, listen, I'm going to check the baby. You just lie still"

She frowned. The baby was turned the wrong way.

"What is it?" Sango asked seeing the frown.

"The baby is turned the wrong way. I need to turn it"

"How will you du that?" Sango asked with wide eyes.

It was a good thing that Kagome had left a lot of medicine for the others to use. Since Kaede had passed away a year ago Kagome had taken three days each month to teach Sango and Chika about medicine. Though she was young she was very smart.

"You'll see. Sango get a mask from the cupboard and the bottle with chloroform from the cabinet" She instructed as she turned back to Sesshomaru and his exhausted mate.

"The baby is lying with its feet first. I will have to turn it but in order to do that I need for you to be unconscious. Sesshomaru I will have to ask you to leave until I have turned the baby-"

"No"

"But if you don't leave you'll-"

"I'm not leaving"

Now Kagome got mad. What was it with Inu-youkai and their protectiveness?

"Leave now and be present for the birth or stay and wait until after the baby is born!" She yelled then returned to the task at hand.

Sango returned with the chloroform and the mask.

"What now?"

"Go up behind Rin and giver her on the mask. Then slowly let the chloroform drip on the mask every 2 seconds"

Sango opened the bottle and Sesshomaru almost fell unconscious, but Sango quickly closed it again.

"What did I tell you? Now get out" Kagome said. She went over and put on some surgical gloves.

He did as told, reluctantly.

Now Kagome could work. Sango was already doing her part.

"Okay, here goes" Kagome muttered. She had taken a curse in child deliveries one year ago so she could teach Sango, but Sango hadn't gotten the hang of it yet.

'God I'm happy I thought of that' she thought. It was very difficult and she had to keep check on the umbilical cord so it wouldn't strangle the baby.

After some time she had it turned the right way.

"You can stop now Sango and get Sesshomaru in here" Then she got up to get a new pair of gloves.

When Sesshomaru entered Kagome turned to him.

"I need you to sit behind Rin so she sits up, she should wake up any second now"

And she was right. Just as she had finished her words Rin woke up.

"What happened?" She asked worried.

"Don't worry; the baby was facing the wrong way but I turned him around. Now, I need you to press next time a contraction comes"

Rin nodded. Something was wrong, she could feel it. Then a contraction came and she pushed and screamed.

"Good, keep going" Kagome coached "Just a bit more"

Twenty minutes later the baby was there, but it wasn't breathing.

"Oh no" She said.

"What is it?" Rin asked.

"Wait…" Kagome started CPR.

"Sango, give me a blanket, quickly!" 'Maybe some warmth would work?'

Sango quickly gave her the blanket and she started to rub the baby to get it warm.

It worked! The cries from a newborn rang through the hut and Rin began crying. She was so happy her little child was okay.

"Here's you son" Kagome said after she had cleared his airways.

Rin took him in her arms and held him so Sesshomaru could see him too.

"Let's name him Kichiro" Rin suggested.

"Lucky son" Sesshomaru said and then nodded.

Kagome left the happy couple so they could be alone.

"How did it go?" Asked Miroku as he stood up when Sango came out right behind Kagome.

"It was a bit hectic but it turned out all right" Kagome said.

"We got a little worried when Sesshomaru came out. He wouldn't tell us anything" Inuyasha said.

"It's okay. Let's not talk about it and get on with what we came here for, okay?" Kagome said.

"By the way, why did you come?" Sango asked "not that I don't like you being here 'cause you know I do, but..."

"It's okay; we came here because we need to fix something" Kagome said and glanced at Shisuseru who had run over to the lake and was playing with the fish.

"What is it that needs fixing?"

Then Inuyasha and Kagome filled them in on the recent news about Shisu. Sango was shocked and so was Miroku.

"Okay, let me get this straight. You want Chika, a little almost nine year old girl, to make a talisman that is supposed to block Shisu-chan's powers, just until she can learn how to handle them? Are you out of your mind?" Sango asked.

"I know it is much to ask for but we don't know any other way. I don't know how to make one myself so we thought we'd take the chance and see if she could make one, I mean, she is as strong as Midoriko-sama was when she was alive" Kagome said.

The group had agreed on refraining to talk about Chika as if she was Midoriko, even though she was, for two reasons. One, Chika didn't know and they would wait till she was much older before telling her and two, because they could risk that some demon heard them and that would just en bad. So instead they talked about her having just as much talent as Midoriko.

"We could give it a try" said Miroku.

"What?" Sango yelled at him "What if she can't handle it! What if she gets into some kind of trauma! I'll never be able to forgive myself!"

Sango was breathing very heavy now.

"Mother"

They all turned around and came face to face with Chika.

"Chika, what are you doing here so soon? I thought you were out collecting herbs?" Sango asked, slowly calming down.

"I can do it" She said ignoring her mother's question.

"What do you mean dear?" Asked Sango.

"Mother, just because I'm not nine yet doesn't mean I'm stupid"

Chika was very wise and often acted like she was fifteen.

"I am willing to try and make a charm for Shisu so she won't 'blast' any youkai away as you might say"

Kagome was astonished. She wasn't used to seeing Chika act that way, she was always off playing with Shisuseru or any of the other children.

"Chika-chan!"

Like out of no where, came Shisuseru and jumped on Chika, hugging her.

"Hello Shisu-chan!" She laughed and hugged her back with just as much, if not more, enthusiasm as Shisuseru. Suddenly she was acting like an eight year old girl again playing games.

Everyone sweat dropped.

AVAVAVAVAVA

Chika had been sitting in the temple for one hour now and everyone were beginning to worry. Was it really that heard to make such a charm? Apparently it was.

Now one hour and ten minutes later, Chika came walking out of the shrine holding onto a silver chain. When she came closer they could see it had a black stone pendant on it.

"Here it is. I used a black onyx stone to but the spell on. It will help her on other aspects of her life too" She said handing it to Kagome.

When she got a proper look at the pendant she saw it was wrapped around in silver wires.

"Thank you, so much!" Kagome said hugging her.

"You're welcome" Chika said smiling.

A/N: FINALY!!!! Man this took a while… I think I am just going to take it one more chapter then I'll get started on the sequel. I really hope you guys like this one! I put a lot of work into it. Also, I am going to post a picture of the pendant that was used to the charm onto my website, the link you can find on my profile. Also if you don't know what I meant about the onyx stone being a help for Shisu-chan in other aspects of her life I'll tell you; **Healing ability**: Onyx is used as a heart, kidney, nerve, capillary, hair, eye and nail strengthener. Onyx is said to help one sleep. This gemstone helps to eliminate apathy, stress and neurological disorders.

**Mystical power**: This gemstone eliminates negative thinking; it is also believed to sharpen the wits of the wearer. Onyx is said to bring spiritual inspiration. It is a great assistance in holding emotions and passions under control.

Black Onyx is used to help one change habits.

I got this from a site called ya next time, Ja Ne!


	21. Chapter 19

I really hate myself right now… I just discovered that Chapter 12 wasn't finished! So I finished it so you can go back and read it. I forgot to write from the note where I ask about Rin's age.

And this is the last chapter, so enjoy!

Reviews:Clueless2u: Thanks! In chapter eighteen they were nine, eight, and seven. In this chapter they are the same age but will be turning ten, nine, and eight.

Rukia-Sama: Yes I did, but it really took a long time.

ChristinaMcmillan: This is the last chapter but I'll hurry and see how soon i will post the sequel.

Chapter Nineteen

About a year had passed since the incident with Shisuseru and her new miko powers. The kids at Vitanira had been scared of Shisuseru in the beginning but it was getting better. Right now the children were getting ready for their first day in each grade. Fuo was starting in fourth, Shisu in third and the twins in second.

Fuo and Shisu had already left with their father who had to go to work too, and the twins had taken the bus. Tsurine sat beside Rini this time and Genken sat on the seat in front of her. She wished she was sitting beside him, but Rini had jumped up from her seat when they entered and insisted that she should sit beside her. Tsurine was beginning to get a crush on Genken but it was barely noticeable since they spent so much time together.

The bus stopped and everyone looked around. They never stopped here. The doors opened and a girl stepped in. She had white hair and red eyes and looked to be the same age as Tsurine. She looked around and spotted the empty spot next to Genken.

"Can I sit here?" She asked in a small voice.

"Okay" He just said and then turned back to his conversation with Rini about what they were going to do in P.E. today.

Tsurine looked at her. She didn't look like she came from Japan, even if she was a Youkai.

AVAVAVAVAVA

"Tsu-Chan!", Said Rini as she came running after her, just before the school bell rang.

"Hey Rini"

"Did you see the new girl, the one who sat beside Genken on our way to school?"

She nodded.

"I just walked by the office and I think she is going to start in our class, isn't that great?"

"Yeah, it really is!" Tsurine said happily but she couldn't help feel that there was something strange about her. She just shook it off and they went to class before the bell would ring so they wouldn't be late.

AVAVAVAVAVA

"Good morning class!" Karen said walking into the class with the girl from the bus behind her. Karen was their English teacher. They started early on this school with English since it was a language focused school.

"As you can see I have a new student with me. This is Line Madsen and she is from Denmark. Why don't you sit down beside Rini over there? Rini, could you raise your hand?" Rini raised her hand.

"I would like us all to introduce ourselves so Line will know a bit. Why don't you start Rini since you are sitting beside her?"

"Hai! I'm Saotome Rini and I'm half German and half Japanese. I'm also a human" She smiled a big smile.

"Next is Genken"

"I'm Hatori Genken and I'm a Japanese Neko Youkai"

"Tsurine"

"I'm Sonmune Tsurine and I'm a quarter Inu youkai. And I'm Japanese too"

The introduction went all the way around class until it was Line's turn.

"I'm Line Madsen and I'm a Usagi Youkai"

"Great! Now that we all know each other we should be able to continue. Haru did you decide on what story you wanted to read for us today?"

And the lesson continued.

AVAVAVAVAVA

"Do you want to sit in the class with us for lunch?" Rini asked Line as they were on their way for P.E.

"Sure" Line answered. She was beginning to warm up already. She was a really nice girl.

At the gym Line turned to Tsurine.

"If we have to be paired up, can I be with you?" She asked.

"Okay"

Maybe she wasn't so bad after all, Tsurine thought.

AVAVAVAVAVA

"So, how's is going with med school?" Natashi asked Kagome as they were sitting at the coffee table in Natashi and Josuke's living room.

After the successful birth of Rin's and Sesshomaru's son Kagome had decided that she wanted to go on med school.

"Don't ask. It's really some heavy stuff"

"You'll get over it. By the way, how is Shimone?"

Shimone had been very sad lately because Ji-chan had died a month prior, but that wasn't what made it bad. The bad thin g was that Ana had told her just an hour before it happened. They had been playing in the backyard and Shimone had run into the house just as she was told.

When Kagome called her mother, Souta picked up the phone and told her that Ji-chan had been send to the hospital because of a heart attack. Mama had gone with him. When she asked why, Kagome had to tell him.

"She's getting better. She is slowly realizing that she couldn't have done anything, but I can understand how she must have felt. To know someone was going to die without being able to do anything"

"But it _is_ getting better. That's the most important thing, right?"

"Yeah, she only gets upset now when we mention it"

"When are you going to the feudal era again?" Natashi asked, changing the subject.

"In about a week. Then it'll be my birthday and our anniversary"

"That's right! What is it, fourteen years?"

"That's about right"

"I hope you have a good time"

"Me too"

AVAVAVAVAVA

"All right class, sit down and keep quiet" Said Mrs. Takara.

Mrs. Takara was the music teacher on Sayuri academy in all grades. She was very old fashion and had to be about five hundred years old, but she only looked like she was fifty. No wonder when she was a Ryu youkai. She was also the only teacher who said tat she should be called by her last name, and not her first, like they did on the schools in town.

"This year we are going to start learning how to play piano"

Some of the girls sat up straighter. They were the triplets in the class and they were always paying attention in music class. One of them had white-ish hair another had dark brown and the last one had an orange kinda color. They all had green eyes though. Their names were Rin, Ran and Ren.

"Shimone, I would want you to hand out these sheets about notes and where they are on a piano"

"Yes ma'am" She said and stood up. She hated it every time she had to hand out sheets to the class. The triplets always had to whisper horrible things to her when she passed them, but they only did it in music because Mrs. Takara was too old to hear them.

Now she was passing them and she heard them saying trader and freak.

Why did they have to be so cruel just because she had a friend who was a bit special?

She sat down after she had passed out the sheets. Ana was sitting next to her.

"Don't worry" She said "Some day they'll be sorry"

Shimone smiled.

"Thanks" now she felt better.

AVAVAVAVAVA

"Shisu-Chan!", Shouted Kimi across the courtyard in school.

"What is it?", Asked Shisuseru, as she walked over to her.

"I need you help with something. Could you come with me?"

"What do you need my help for?"

"Okay, I know I'm not supposed to ask you about this, but could you read Saya's mind? She is giving me detention for not having made my homework in math. I just want to know what it is before she gives them to me tomorrow. Please?"

Shisuseru sighed. She was wearing the locket she got from Josuke and Natashi when she was little but her abilities were strong enough to break a bit through but only enough so she could control them. She did find it fun to use them though.

"Okay, but don't tell Fuo I used them, he'll get mad"

"I won't, I promise"

They stood outside their classroom where Saya was still sitting. She sat writing on some paper that probably was the paper where there stood that Kimi had been ordered detention. Saya was a very strict teacher.

'_Hmm, let's see. Kimi Collins. Maybe she should get extra homework… or maybe I could do an old fashion punishment'_

Shisu stood next to Kimi and was reciting what Saya was saying and when she heard old fashion punishment she immediately thought of a spanking.

'_I'll have her write on the black board, then the school committee won't fire me for being too strict'_

Kimi exhaled.

"Let's go" Shisuseru whispered.

They hurried away and ran out to the courtyard again.

"Thank you so much! Now I don't have to be so worried about tomorrow and forget my homework a second time"

"You're welcome"

AVAVAVAVAVA

"Come on kids! We are leaving in ten minutes, with our without you!", Shouted Kagome up the stairs.

"Coming!" They all yelled back.

"Don't worry; they'll be ready in a bit" Inuyasha comforted.

"Coming from a guy who used to have so little patience that if I was just one minute late you'd go berserk"

"Yeah, what can I say, it really is a big change" He said.

"Not just a big one, a drastic change" Kagome said wrapping an arm around his wait and giving him a kiss on the cheek.

It was indeed, a drastic change.

The End!!

Phew! That was hard, but so fun! I really hope you all liked it! As I have said I'm going to write a sequel so here's a little sneak peek;

"_This year the city board has decided to introduce a ball for the three eldest grades on each school in town. It is a formal ball so every girl has to wear a dress and every boy a smoking or tuxedo. Every pupil is required to have a date. How this will be handled is up to the school board of each school._

_More information will come later._

_Sincerely, Mayor Tomo_"

The Sonmune kids and their friends are invited to a ball where dates are required. What are the consequences of such and arrangement?

Sneak Peek End

Not the best thing I could come up with but I hope it is enough… it is only a part of the story, not the whole storyline;-P

I will write a couple of chapters before I begin to post it, so have patience!


End file.
